Underground World
by Pale-Darkness
Summary: Kagome and Sango are normal American teenagers, but when they are kidnapped by Naraku they see the another world created by demons. The underground world.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha is NOT owned by me (sob)

This is my first fanfiction, so if it sucks...sorry.

"Mother! Mother!! Mother!!! MOTHER!!!!" screamed a small girl with black pig-tails. She had on a yellow sundress and her large brown eyes were the size of saucers. Behind her, or more accurately, chasing her was a little boy in a red outfit who had dog-ears SOOO CUTE! and silver hair. He chased after her like a dog might run, but stopped when a taller woman with short brown hair ran in front of him and sprayed him in the face with...pepper spray? 'AH, MY EYES!!' he thought, rolling over in a protective curl while moaning. "WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Mrs. Higurashi staring at him, she had thought he was a dog, "That's a little kid.....with...dog-ears?" Suddenly she realized little Kagome was standing behind her pointing at her mother," OOHH!! You said the h-word." Then the dog-boy got up and ran away, spraying Mrs. Higurashi with grass and dirt. Her new pink dress was ruined, she like that one too....

-12 years later-

" Sango! Wait up!" screamed Kagome, once again she was running, except now to catch up with her best friend. Today, her hair was in a tight bun that was escaping from the hair tie. Actually, she found it hard to run in her baggy pants that snagged often. Her tight black shirt said 'Keep staring, I might do a trick' while Sango's pink shirt just plainly said ' Want my number? Call 1-800- KISSMYASS' which matched her dark low-rise jeans. Gasping, Kagome reached Sango at the bus stop. " Geez, Kagome, ya think you would have gotten faster over the years," said Sango, peering over her friend's head to see a yellow school bus filled with rowdy kids. (Ah, the joys of riding a bus) "Ready, Kagome?" questioned Sango, still staring at the breathless Kagome.

On the bus Sango found two nice seats in the back, empty just for them. Actually, that was because on their first school day a football player who usually sat there watched them get on the bus, but when Sango asked if he could sit with one of the other kids he had laughed saying, "Why don't you sit we me, sweet-cheeks." Well, you know our jolly Sango just smacked him upside the head and shoved him into the seat next to theirs. Later when he had confronted her after school she had whooped his ass so bad he told the other teammates at football practice he got bruised by a gang.

"So, Sango, what are you doing later?" asked Kagome, sitting against the brown leather (is it leather on the seats?). "Not much, Miroku will probably ask me out...again," said Sango with a sigh. "Oh, I know it hurts especially after your breakup with Kouga," said Kagome, patting her friend's shoulder. That brought back memories to Kagome, when Kouga had been dating Sango he had made advances towards Kagome and kissed her. As a faithful friend Kagome told Sango, who had dumped him harshly.

"So, Kagome, want to go shopping later?" asked Sango as they walked through school halls. "Sure, Sango," replied Kagome skipping along happily. "See ya!" shouted Sango heading to P.E. while Kagome skipped to Art.

-After School-

"So, Kagome what do you think?" asked Sango, trying on a red bikini that had purple flowers. Kagome whistled as Sango blushed redder than her bikini and closed the curtain. Silently Kagome hummed while looking at some bikinis. Then she happily chose a pretty blue with little penguins on the sides. As she walked into the dressing room she began humming again when suddenly as she tied the strings the floor gave out. Screaming, Kagome fell down a never-ending hole...

Oh....that's scary.....so tell me what ya think, and I know this is a really short chapter...but guess whats coming up next.....hint....Naraku...Inu ...


	2. Naraku's Hidden World

Once AGAIN, Inuyasha and other things are not owned by me...(big sob)

P.s. Because of some violence I'll rate this R, unless you can tell me if its not too bad.

Inuyasha: Geez, bitch get on with the writing

Me: gasp "My dreams are real!!"

Inuyasha: "Ugh. Just write dammit, I need some vacation with all you writers borrowing me."

Me: "Fine, Mr. Attitude....wait...I wonder..." shifty look

Inuyasha: "What!? What's that look for?"

Me: "Sit."

BAM!

Me: giggle "OOOHH! It worked!"

(P.S. Thanks for the review DarklessVasion, I'll try to keep you entertained.)

Chapter 2: Meet Naraku's World

"DAMN!" shouted Kagome. Somehow the dressing room floor had shifted and now she was lying on the end of some shaft. Like she could see in the dark anyway. Then a oof noise and another body slammed into her. "OW!" shouted the other person. "Sango?" Kagome asked. "Kagome? You all right? I heard you scream," questioned Sango worried. "Yep, but my ass really hurts," said Kagome grouchily. Sango laughed and agreed. "Well, um maybe we should move around, but hold hands so we don't get lost," said Kagome. "Sure," replied Sango as they gripped hands walking...somewhere. BAM! "Ow, a wall!" shouted Sango as they both hit something tall and hard. "Um, other way," offered Kagome. BAM! "GODDAMMIT!" screamed Sango, her patience was going thin and she was getting scared. Suddenly someone laughed. "Who..." Kagome could barely finish when a hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her with and Sango was dragged along. Once they stopped walking...somewhere she felt something hit her head. Hard. Before she became unconscious, she didn't realize she was fainting. It was hard to see black in black.

"Wake up, Kikyo," sneered a male voice with malice. "Ugh," moaned Kagome, then abruptly awoke when she saw a man in a doctor uniform with long black hair and blue eyeshadow. His black beady eyes stared at her in intensity. "Kikyo, I told you about what would happen if you left our world," he said, voice dripping with evil, like poison. "I'm not Kikyo," said Kagome, her eyes focusing at the man leaning over her. She must be laying on a table, a hard cold table. "I'm not THAT stupid, although, I was stupid enough to believe you wouldn't tell everyone about us. And to believe, I actually wasted time trapping that hanyou because I wanted you. Stupid, so stupid. Now, you will pay," said the man bringing a tray over full of instruments she didn't want to know. He grabbed a scalpel (is that how you spell it?) and dragged it over her arm, earning a cry of pain as the blood blossomed out. Suddenly he became distracted by a loud shout and ran to the nearby room.

"Where is the OTHER WOMAN!" screamed the man. "Master Naraku, we do not know," said a monotone voice, followed by a woman's," We are not her babysitters Naraku." A cry came from the woman," Do not talk back to me Kagura. Kohaku, go and find her. Now." Then the man returned. "Your little friend is missing. Well, Kikyo, I'll just have to watch you much closer. Besides your boring me," he said, yawning at the end. "Oh, before I forget...Kohaku, before you leave, tighten her bonds," said Naraku as an afterthought. Kohaku walked in, his uniform on as he tightened the bonds on her wrists and ankles. Then almost choked her, tightening the one around her neck. She realized then, that she was wearing a johnny.

-Night time, or a few hours later-

"Kagome..." whispered a voice. "Kagome.." "What?" said Kagome in her sleep. Then she felt a pinch on her arm, but when she screamed a familiar hand covered her mouth. "Mwaffoi," said Kagome, which meant "Sango?" "Kagome, be quiet. Somehow we got captured by this underground world thing...actually I'll have Miroku tell you later. Oh, he knows the place, for some reason and helped me. So shush," said Sango as Kagome felt the bond on her neck loosen. "Miroku, whats that!" shouted Sango pointing to Kagome's right arm. "He must have. I told you, she looks just like his love Kikyo," replied Miroku. (A/N: HIS love, not Kikyo's. Although I hate her I'll add her to the story, she is important.) When the last bind was off, Kagome, slowly sat up, stretching her muscles to find Miroku...in a priest outfit? "Miroku, stop joking, its not Halloween," said Kagome until she saw Sango. "Um, Sango?" asked Kagome. "I don't know either, but Miroku said this protects people better and we have an outfit for you, so you blend in," said Sango, she was dressed in an old demon exterminator outfit, but was holding out a white blouse and red pants of old Japan. "Okay, that's enough! Tell me whats happening!" shouted Kagome, losing her temper. "Shhh. Okay, I'll tell you! Geez...women..." commented Miroku.

"So, heres the story. Naraku is an old, I MEAN OLD, demon. He somehow gained control of a device called the Shikon no Tama or the Shikon jewel. Using the power, he created reincarnations, until they stopped having demon power, because he had no more power within himself to share. They became humans, but he kept HIS world hidden using the jewel. Now, only demons or 'gifted humans' can come here. 'Here' is underground in the earth, hidden and also growing because of the jewel, like an enclosed flower. Yet, it is only the size of a large city, and is like in ancient times, because Naraku wishes so, only one exception is his extreme high-tech prison/home. Then one day a demon snuck in a normal human woman. At first Naraku ignored it, because this demon was extremely powerful. Finally, when the woman stayed and birthed a boy hanyou he could no longer. He slaughtered the family, except for the little boy who reached the upper world and his strong brother who was cold like Naraku, or so he thought. Once the brother found his little brother in the park, some idiot women sprayed him with something, and brought him back secretly. Everything was dandy I guess, if cold-blooded demons are cool for you. Until Kikyo came. Naraku had met her up in the normal world, he had been intrigued by the fact a miko lived among the humans, so he brought her with him telling her never to tell our secret or to go back. He loved Kikyo. He thought she loved him, then...Well, Inuyasha met Kikyo one day in the forest, his favorite place. He fell in love with her, but who knows about her. We all thought she'd end up with him until she joined Naraku, then she went back up there leaving Naraku a note that all demons would end up where they belonged. In hell even if she had to go with them. Now, Naraku has turned crazy, bloodthirsty and he found Inuyasha, and with Kikyo's help, trapping him using a machine that has him sedated. Shesshomaru was killed during a battle and his lover Rin must have escaped with their daughter Akiko. So, right now our only hope is to get the jewel or Inuyasha. I'm sorry you and Sango are here, but Naraku got you and Kikyo confused. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't grab you earlier with all the upper world surveillance he has up there. So...there," said Miroku stopping to lean over an heave for air.

"Hahahahhahaha...haha...ha," Kagome started laughing until both glared. "He can prove it, Kagome," said Sango angrily. "Um, fine. Show me. And I'm not wearing that, so stop trying," she said giving them both a look saying Try-me. Sango just turned an pointed to an air shaft, then Kagome jumped off the table. Miroku went first, then Kagome, and finally Sango who shut the air shaft. Miroku kneeled and told Kagome," Now, we REALLY do need to be quiet, he has youkai guarding that hear incredibly well." Then he started crawling through the puzzling shafts, until stopping at one with bars at the bottom and left. He nodded to Kagome and she crawled forward. Pointing to the bars on the left side she looked and saw a large tube-like machine filled with a pink gel-like substance. Next to it was a large computer with an equally large keyboard. More machines filled the room. Most noticeable of all was the tube-like machine. It was at least 10 feet tall, and inside was a man. A thought crossed her mind, 'The hanyou. Inuyasha.'

OHHH!!! Cliffhanger, oh yeah! NO ONE SAW THAT COMING! happy dance

Kagome: Geez, how come, I never get to be the oh-so-loved one?

Kikyo: Duh, I'm the original, the more beautiful, and I'm a better fighter.

Kagome: gasp glares Well at least I'm not evil...you...

Kikyo: You don't have the guts to say it Kagome. So pathetic.

Kagome: slumps

Inuyasha: Kikyo, leave her alone. Or should I say..whore, bitch, betrayer...um, give me a minute...

Kikyo: growls leaves

Inuyasha: Come on, Kagome. Don't worry. Next time, hit her or something. I don't wanna break her by accident...of course.

Kagome: laughs Aw. You worried about me..so sweet.

Inuyasha: "Am not!"

Kagome: "Am too!"

(thus, it continues. Geez, these actors are so lively backstage. What the...WHO GRABBED MY ASS!!!)


	3. Inuyasha Awakens

Inuyasha is not owned by me and never will be...unless...

Me: After finding out Miroku grabbed my ass he went into a coma...by accident. Courtesy of Sango, so it took awhile for him to regain conscious...storytime...

Chapter 3: Inuyasha Awakens

"Kagome, come on. We need to find you some clothes you will wear," said Sango, "Before Miroku realizes you're in a johnny." Miroku just kept crawling and stopped turning around with a hurt look," Sango, dear, sweetie, what would ever make you think that?" Sango stared at him...then said, "Do you want the list, it would take awhile, but keep me busy?" He looked shocked, sweat-dropped and waved his hand, "Ah, Sango, dear I wouldn't want you to waste your energy." She hmphed then followed them down the shaft.

"Here, it is," said Miroku pointing to a new part of bars on the right. He lifted his leg and slammed, causing the bar window to open. Inside were many closets of....clothes? "This is were he keeps his victim's clothes. In case they survive he knows their scent," said Miroku as Kagome opened the first closet revealing a dominatrix outfit (shudder Naraku...a dominatrix....excuse me while I hurl). "Um, no," she commented pushing it aside to Miroku's dismay. Then she found her outfit from earlier nearby. About to change she turned around," Miroku, turn around. If you peek Sango will avenge me, right." Sango nodded, just so happy to comply with her question. The scary glee in Sango's eyes made him want to run right about now, so he turned. shuffle "I'm dressed, now lets go," she said climbing boxes toward the ceiling again. Her right arm no longer hurt, and it stopped bleeding awhile ago.

"Alright, where to now, Boss?" asked Kagome, looking at Miroku. "Um, actually, I dunno," he commented. He sweat-dropped when both gaped and then switched to the IF-YOU-ARE-NOT-JOKING-I'LL-KILL-YOU look. "Hehe," he laughed nervously as Sango's eyebrow twitched. "When we get out, you are SO going to pay, MI-RO-KU!" she pronounced angrily. Kagome sighed, almost wanting to cry when she heard a noise. "Um, hey, do you hear something?" she asked, worried. "Huh?" asked Miroku as Sango glared a hole in his head. "There," she said pointing to the end of the shaft...there was another scratch as Miroku and Sango pushed her back preparing to attack. Then...it happened...it was so horrifying...it...ohmygod, it was scary! A cute white rat scuttled up nuzzling Sango's knee. All three sweat-dropped. Sango laughed quietly and picked him up when suddenly he screeched, running away. That's when a loud crash resounded through the air. "Hello, Miss Kikyo," sneered a woman....centipede...um woman/centipede. "Mistress Centipede?" asked Miroku worried. "Ah, Miroku, I knew it. You're helping them, huh? Well, to bad, I'll just kill you too," she commented smiling. "RUN!" screamed Miroku, they obviously couldn't fight her in a small shaft. Actually, the speed-crawled, cause there was no room to stand. "Who..gasp..is...gasp...she?" asked Kagome. "Naraku's mistress and loyal warrior, Mistress Centipede. She is a weak demon, but she has an advantage in small places," commented Miroku gasping deeply at the end. Sango didn't gasp loudly, actually barely, holding them in so she didn't seem weak.

After a moment of speed-crawling Mistress Centipede crawled up and snatch one piece of Kagome's tattered pants, dragging her. Before Miroku or Sango could help her, though, the youkai had pulled her quickly and she grabbed a bar window on the bottom of the shaft. She held until the youkai crashed onto her, and she heard worried cries from them as she fell with the youkai landing to the side. "Damn, I seem to keep falling today," she wheezed holding herself. "Hey, we're coming down Kagome, just give us a minute," said Miroku. "Okay," was her weak reply. (Oh-my-god, I just had the HUGEST scare! My computer froze and I hadn't saved this...thank god it unfroze...kisses computer)

Suddenly she realized she was in the room with this...Inuyasha person. Hmm...lets see...she walked over to the tube-like machine gazing at an inscription on the left. "Inuyasha Ryu...Age:18...two years older than me...and dog-demon hanyou," she read parts of it.

Then a shift of scales alerted her of the centipede awakening. 'Oh no,' she thought, Sango and Miroku were trying to find a way down safely, but they wouldn't make it if she attacked. Silently she scuttled behind the tube-like machine. "Where is Kikyo?" voiced Mistress Centipede looking around. 'Please, don't see me. Please, oh dammit,' she moaned to herself when they had eye contact. Grinning, the youkai slammed forward, biting her already hurt arm. Kagome cried out in surprise and pain. Blood flowed across her limp arm as she half-lay and half-sit on the tile floor.

Unbeknownst to her, her smell and her blood had awakened 'him'. Not to mention her sad scream that could make a killer help her. His eyes flicked open a few times before realizing they were weighed down by a gooey sensation. His body was also weighed down by it. Gritting his teeth, but watching the fangs, he moved forward, slowly opening his eyes to see. They shut quickly, but he now knew all he had to do was break this super-glass. Using his hanyou powers he slammed a punch into the glass, making a crack.

'What?' thought Kagome, but this time she could see black dots in her vision. The last thing she saw was Mistress Centipede thrown into the wall by a red ball and a weird sensation, like liquid around her.

"Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha staring at the weird girl. 'No, Kikyo is a calm fighter, she doesn't know how to fight' he thought staring at this heap of girl. Suddenly he remembered she was bleeding and picked her up, to find the scent of her fear stayed. 'That scent...its familiar..' he thought staring at her. Flashback "Shesshomaru, that lady sprayed me!" he cried out. "Inuyasha, you know better than to chase humans, they're easily scared, now come with me, quickly," said Shesshomaru, oblivious to his brother's pain. End Flashback "So, you're that little girl, huh?" he asked her. He was ready to bust out of Naraku's prison when the door slammed open revealing Sango and Miroku's unconscious bodies. "Hah, you're awake, might as well have fun, huh, Inuyasha," said Naraku, grinning maliciously like a snake catching its prey. Inuyasha snarled before two youkai knocked him out and Kagome was taken away.

Inuyasha: This is tiring, I need a break.

Kagome: EXCUSE ME! All you do is sleep and break glass. Me? I fall at least ten feet every chapter, then get attacked, so SHUT UP!

Inuyasha: Bite me.

Kagome: No thank you. Besides, you owe me from when we were kids! You scared the shit outta me! I was scared to be in the same room with a dog.

Inuyasha: YOU! I was practically blind for a week!

Kagome: Big Baby.

Inuyasha: Wench.

Kagome: Cute lil' doggy.

Inuyasha: I'm cute?

Kagome: blushes

Inuyasha: hugs Kagome I love you.

Kagome: REAL BLUSH Me too.

(Aww, I can't wait to see their pups!!! GODDAMMIT! Sango, I need your services!!!)

Thanks to Reviews by:

DarklessVasion (yes, it was only Chp.1, but it helped me continue)

Red Skyies (yay! I was going to review, but uh, my computer wouldn't let me. damn computer...no..don't freeze up!! oh, I wanted to recommend a fanfiction site...greatest for Inuyasha )

Halfbreed-Kagome (don't kill me...or I'll haunt you...teehee)


	4. Naraku's Poison and Kagome's Tears

As ALL of you know, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Thanks to everyone for reviews!!!

Chapter 4: Naraku's Poison and Kagome's Tears

"Naraku, you bastard," spat out Inuyasha. He was tied down to a chair with ofuda (crap, I forget what they're called, the little paper thingys that hold demons, made by priests.) Naraku showed a sad, forlorn face saying," Poor Inuyasha. You don't understand." Suddenly Inuyasha stopped struggling with the...um...special paper. "What do you mean?" growled Inuyasha, angrily and eyes set into red-gold slits. Sighing, Naraku moved near the wooden chair surrounded by a bluish tile. "Why, don't you see, Inuyasha? That girl is Kikyo. She is trying to trick us against each other, again. She pretended to be defenseless," he said. Glaring Inuyasha shouted, "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! That girl is not Kikyo, her scent is different, and when did you EVER get along WITH ME!" Looking frustrated, Naraku said," Geez, Inuyasha, Kikyo could have changed, causing her scent to change. Not to mention for your last comment, did we ever fight before? I left you alone with your brother before she came. She told me you both were plotting against me, and that you had asked for her help to defeat me." He leaned towards Inuyasha," Both of us were betrayed." For a moment Inuyasha glared before becoming seemingly lost underneath. Inside Naraku smiled to himself. 'It was so easy,' he thought,' No one can ever change his or her scent. Even if she isn't Kikyo, she resembles her and is a miko. She will die anyway, if I can do anything about it, which I can. Now, I leave them alone so he can kill that new bitch from anger, especially since her powers aren't developed.' Inuyasha sat silent before asking," What will happen to her?" Smiling despite himself, Naraku said," In the dungeon to await her death. Otherwise she can just wait, unless you want to kill her. I owe you that much, probably, especially after your brother." For a moment it was quite in the glaring blue room, before Inuyasha slightly nodded.

"Ungh..." moaned Kagome, opening her eyes to only see darkness. "Kagome?" asked a scared voice. "Sango?" asked Kagome before a worried, "Kagome!" shouted through. "And Miroku?" she continued. "Kagome, are you alright?" asked Miroku, before Sango could ask. "Yeah, I think so...um are we in midair, or something?" asked Kagome realizing she couldn't feel anything under her feet. "No, Kagome," stated Sango, interrupting Miroku," they chained us against the walls like a star, you might say." Sighing, Kagome moaned," I just wanted to pass my Algebra II test, is that too much to ask?" Sango said," Apparently, Kagome." Miroku laughed at her sarcasm. Before he could finish the large bar door on the end of the hallway opened with a loud creak and rust crunching. Footsteps were heard across the stone floor. Then an oomph which Sango screamed," Miroku? Kagome?" and Kagome shouted," Sango? Miroku?" Both realized he had been knocked out when another oomph was heard leaving Kagome the only one conscious.

"Ah!" she screamed when a hand tugged on chains that must have been attached to her right, bruised arm. Then she felt herself fall to the hard, wet floor when she was released from the chains. At first she was happy until claws sunk into her left wrist and dragged her across the floor, past the door and into a blinking elevator shaft hidden away. That's when she looked up at her tormenting figure. She couldn't tell if he was her savior or her executioner. All she did know was ,' Inuyasha.'

He felt her stare and glared down at her. 'Just my luck, executioner,' she thought, letting her head lower down. Soon later the elevator stopped and she went to stand to be shoved down by Inuyasha hitting a hard, glass-like floor. She looked up to see the room was like a cube of super-glass and a certain hanyou was staring at her murderously. "Die," he said calmly and jumped to attack her. Luckily she dodged in time, but his fist cracked the glass leaving a long, slender slit. Even more angered, his eyes turned red, as he turned to the hard-breathing Kagome whose both arms were limp and the left, bleeding. Stomping over to the resting Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat. Kagome panicked and tried to kick out, but choked on the cry coming when his fist tightened and lifted her up. She swore he would break her neck bone. He was breathing hard from anger, not fatigue as he asked her, "Why? Kikyo, why?" When she tried to answer, she choked again from trying to speak. Growling, he lifted her higher. Finally, trying not to choke she said, " Please, I'm Kagome....not...K..ik.." His grip had somehow tightened without breaking her neck.

She knew talking was futile. There was nothing she could do. This was her life. This was it. Nothing. Before she realized it, she was crying, but unable to feel it since she was stuck in thought. Inuyasha did notice though, he could feel them against his fist. Suddenly her glassy eyes started to roll back and her eyelashes flutter briefly, then quickly he dropped her. He started to think,' Naraku poisoned my mind. Kikyo would never cry, it would dishonor her. She would fight with her miko powers. This girl hasn't even awaken. I almost killed..her..'

Her sides burned for air and heaved with every breath. She was so tired, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. Emotionally and physically she was drained. Laying on her side she gasped for air and then eyed the blinking, surprised hanyou staring at her, as though he awoke from a trance. When he shifted forward she curled in a ball and tried to back away, in a slinking motion. Then he stopped and walked to the elevator, leaving her in the glass room.

"Miroku?" asked Inuyasha, poking his priest friend. Miroku awoke grumpily answering, " Mommy, I don't want to go to school and you can shove those cookies...oh, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared before checking on Sango and Kagome. Kagome curled near the wall by another prisoner he had dragged into a secret room Naraku had hidden. This prisoner was called 'Sheepo, Cheapo? No, it was Shippo. That's it,' Inuyasha remembered. Sango was still resting under an army blanket that everyone else had, too. The room was a large storage room with blankets and rations inside. "Hey do you think we should eat Meatloaf Surprise or Lemon Drizzled Perch?" asked Inuyasha.

"Duh, Lemon Drizzled Perch," commented Miroku tousling his black hair and ponytail. Sango suddenly sat up saying," Huh?" Kagome sat up as well, rubbing her eyes, as did her little friend Shippo. He yawned showing tiny little fangs. "We're eating Lemon Drizzled Perch and Miroku gets Meatloaf Surprise," commented Sango, smiling at Kagome who just nodded happily. "What!?" shouted Miroku. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! YOU GUYS ARE STILL SUPPOSE TO BE IMPRISONED!" bellowed Inuyasha, who quickly sat down to go through the boxes containing the food. "Umm..." Kagome started, embarrassed," where is the bathroom?" Inuyasha looked up from his box and said," I dunno, Miroku?" Miroku blanched pale, "Um, no." Kagome asked, "Where am I suppose to go?" Inuyasha looked around, "How about I help you find one?" She flinched a little to his sadness and then said," Sure." "Well, come on," he said motioning to the wooden door, opening it to the bright, clean, and white hallway. While they searched Sango said," Miroku, something happened, do you know?" He nodded, wisely he said," Obviously Naraku made him attack her. She was scared and still is. I gathered the first by the fact he rarely attacks and she has his claw marks around her neck, not to mention his regretting attitude." Awed, she just nodded.

That's all for now folks, I'm pooped.

Inuyasha: See, I do work Kagome.

Kagome: EVIL GLARE

Inuyasha: Um...Kagome?

Kagome: PAYBACK TIME! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!.....

Me: Poor Kagome getting dragged around. Miroku is a form of divine intelligence with a side of lechery. Sango is just um, Sango. Shippo, too. Inuyasha has to go see a chiropractor, now. sirens

Okay, to um...just a minute I have to look it up...OH, YEAH! Well, ya know what Halfbreed-Kagome? When I become a ghost I'll just write stories and never finish them. MWAHAHAHA!!! (god, that was pathetic, I need better comebacks.)

By the way a johnny is one of those dressy things you wear at a doctor's office when you are examined.

OH, just a little thingy I wanta say. I watched Butterfly Effect and was really touched. I cried. I also made an observation...a movie isn't bad if you don't like how the ending was, like they don't end up together, but it is great if you become sad at the end because you understand. That's what their job is, to make you attached to the characters. That's what makes a movie great.....I still preferred the happy ending. Teehee....

Crap, I just remembered, I removed my other fic. It sucked basically, and I had a better idea...its inspired by the Butterfly Effect a little.


	5. A Faithful Watcher

Inuyasha is not owned by me

Inuyasha: I have my doctor's noteâSorryâI'm on three months emergency vacation walks in with crutches

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! shreds note You're a hanyou! Quit acting like a baby! Move it! kicks his butt so hard he flies onstage

**Chapter 5: Faithful Watcher**

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked back from the bathroom Inuyasha said," UmâaboutâearlierâumâI'mâ.uhâwell," he started, but she said," Its okay." Happy, he looked back up from the floor to the door for the storage room. Suddenly slap "HENTAI!!!!!" Both sweat-dropped before opening the door with an unconscious Miroku landing on them and a seething, blanket-clad Sango standing threatening over him. "Oh, no. Sango?" asked Kagome, getting up after Inuyasha shoved him off. "That hentai was looking while I tried to change clothes. There is a nice red-flower printed and green skirt outfit that looked comfortable. He said he wouldn't look," she said. Kagome was expecting her to froth at any moment until she helped Sango calm down and change, using the blanket as a curtain. "Kagome, here," she said, handing her a miko outfit, but instead this one was with a blue top and black pants. "Fine," she snorted, giving up on this fight that also was focused on the last outfit she rejected. Once, she was finished she pulled down the blanket and folded it.

"What?" she asked Miroku and Inuyasha who stared at her. She began to blush until Miroku said, " You look like Kikyo." Angry, she stamped off to Sango's side and sat down ignoring them. Miroku stammered," Oh, sorry Kagsy. Didn't mean it like that. You just look like her." She looked back giving him the coldest glare he'd ever seen. 'UmâI should shut up,' he realized, coughing lightly. Suddenly, a large crash resounded out in the hallway. "What the hell?" questioned Inuyasha standing quickly. All of them stood except for Shippo who hopped into Kagome's arms. Miroku and Inuyasha opened the door followed by Sango, and then Kagome. Standing by the elevator was a young woman in a scantily-clad outfit. She smiled at Kagome, then Inuyasha who glared. "Why, nice to meet all of you. Meet my partners," she commented, pointing behind them to a swarm of poisonous insects," My name however is Yura." Before saying anything else the insects attacked as Inuyasha jumped towards Yura. ((Sorry, she doesn't have a red skull this time.)) Miroku and Sango faced off the fifty insects as Inuyasha leaped towards Yura, trying to hit when she snickered and two cries were heard. Miroku fought off the insects as his partner, Sango floated in mid-air suspended by criss-crossing wires. Kagome stood in the airs as well, but couldn't cry out much from the tight wire across her throat. "Inuyasha. Its been fun, but, Naraku doesn't care about youâ.so I'll just kill you, now," she commented thoughtfully, smiling. He growled, but didn't attack her, but instead sliced by Kagome's neck so she fell, and he caught her before releasing Sango's as well. Sango sat for a moment before helping Miroku with the last few. "Aw, all togetherâfor the last time," said Yura, annoyed, twirling in a circle, and then lifting her arms high. This time Miroku was knocked to the floor from the surprise attack and insects bumping him. Sango flew back into the hair, but suffocated from the tight wire as was Kagome, who struggled. Lastly, Inuyasha flew upside down as if frozen.

He began choking as Sango fell to the floor unconscious and Kagome began blacking out. Soon Inuyasha blacked out completely, falling to the floor, with a deep, red line across his neck slowly bleeding, but not heavily. Kagome was alone and sensed Yura come closer and whisper, " Naraku knows who you really areâshiroi" Kagome blinked before feeling a weird sensation in her back, a shriek, and then the wind from her fall. When she lifted herself off the floorâYura lay on the ground, a hole in her middle that blazed white as if hit by a holy arrow. Sango lay on the floor, starting to slowly sit up, "Ow, my neck. Whoa!" She sliced a hidden insect in half as it came forward. Miroku pulled himself up as well, rubbing a pinkish ring on his neck. "Inuyasha!" remembered Kagome, leaning towards the unconscious, bleeding hanyou. His throat looked burned and torn in the bleeding areas. Leaning over, she tried to wipe the blood away to examine the wire burns. Once, the blood was wiped away she watched over him while Sango and Miroku took care of each other, and Miroku had a poisonous stinger in his right hand that Sango pulled out. To their surprise, the stinger turned black and disappeared when she touched it.

A large, black void appeared in his hand and suddenly started sucking out the hallway, quickly into his hand. Sango tried to help him close his fist, but it didn't work. Then suddenly it stopped, as if nothing had happened, except for the missing walls that led to more walls and a pair of beads that appeared over the hole. "Miroku, you're lucky I knew how to do that," commented Kagome touching the beads that flashed white before turning blue turquoise. "What" gaped Miroku staring at her. " I don't know. Something flashed in my mind for a moment and I knew how. Perhaps something here is affecting me. I'm not sure. It's odd," she said looking away. "But, I can't heal Inuyasha," she said sadly. "Don't worry, he'll be up in awhile," commented Miroku jokingly," He is hanyou, so he heals fast." She just nodded and checked on Sango who was being comforted by an affectionate Shippo. Slowly, suddenly drained, Kagome sat against the wall and fell asleep quietly. Sango played with Shippo as Miroku stood guard, occasionally checking on the quiet hanyou.

"Ugh," he moaned waking up slowly, growling at a burning sensation. "Oh no! IT LIVES!" shrieked Miroku as the hanyou glared at the monk who smiled. "B-I-T-E M-E!" shouted Inuyasha who sat cross-legged on the floor in his 'thinking' position. "OH MY GOD! HE'SâOH, ITS TOO HORRIFYING!!! HEâHE'SâTHINKING!!" screamed Miroku, but stopped smirking at the death looks of Sango, Inuyasha, and a surprisingly scary Shippo. "Shut up, I have to remember how to get out of here," said Inuyasha realizing something. "How did weâsurvive? Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, standing. " Over there, sleeping," said Sango nudging her shoulder over to where Kagome sat sleeping. "How did she?" asked Inuyasha dawning on the fact that before he went unconscious Kagome and him were the only two awake. "I don't know. But when this 'special' insect stung my right hand, it made a vortex and somehow she blessed the beads to seal it. Yet, she didn't really know how she knew. She and the rest of us think something here in Naraku's World is causing it," stated Miroku as if enlightened. For a moment everyone was quiet until suddenly Sango thought out loud, " What about that Shikon no Tama thingy?"

Sango: THINGY!? I sound like a dumb, blonde chick (no offense, picture a barbie doll)

Miroku: I like blondes.

Sango: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MAKE A POINT!

Inuyasha: Hey, umâmy back hurt after that fall

Me: Your point?

Inuyasha: YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! IT HURTS DAMMIT!  
Me: So? Sue me.

Inuyasha: I WILL!  
Me: Yeah, lets see you jump out of the TV and get a lawyer. I want to see you try.

Inuyasha: AUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: GEEZ, WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP THANK YOU! DON'T FORGET I SAVED ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!

P.S. See ya! Oh, and I'm SO HAPPY!!! Iridescent-Dreams is updated!!!!!!


	6. London Bridge is Falling Down

This shall be dedicated to a cat I know-THIS IS FOR YOU PATCHES!

WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST READ FORGOTTEN FRIEND! IF IT SUCKS TELL ME THEN I CAN THROW IT AWAY AND WORK ON ANOTHER STORY. I don't want to waste time on a story that doesn't interest fans.

Inuyasha: What the hell? I hate cats!

Me and kagome: We love them!

Inuyasha: Ew, they are so prissy and arrogant.

Kagome whispers to me: Sound like someone we know!

Inuyasha: I HEARD THAT!

**Chapter 6: London Bridge is Falling Down**

"You're probably right, Sango," commented Miroku, placing his forefinger upon his chin, thinking. Inuyasha thought with his eyes closed but the opened a slant when he heard Kagome shift. "Hey, Sango, what did you tell him?" asked Kagome standing up and walking over to the group sitting on the floor in deep conversation. "I think the Shikon no Tama has influenced your powers," she said petting Shippo like a cat the entire sentence. "Possibly," thought Kagome out loud, noticing an unwelcome look from Inuyasha. "What?" she asked sitting karate style (sitting on legs with one big toe crossing the other big toe and hands against thighs with back straight.) " I know you are lying," commented Inuyasha slowly. "What!?" shouted Kagome staring at him, mouth agape. "I bet your teamed up with Naraku and making a trap for us. That's how we survived, because you got scared and called Naraku to stop his insane friend. Besides, there is no aura of power on you. You have to be lying," said Inuyasha calmly, with the venom of anger underneath. "Also a possibility," commented Miroku thinking before Sango slapped him. " Kagome would never do such a thing!" shouted Sango and Shippo at once. For a moment they had a glare war, until Sango realized Kagome was quiet.

" I allow myself to trust you after everything and now...you accuse me?" Kagome said as more of a statement than question. He was silent for a minute thinking ' I will not let Naraku use pity to make me blind.' Suddenly Kagome shot up from the ground, standing before saying," Fine, if that is what you wish to believe than stay here. I'm going to find the center of this prison." As she turned to walk away Sango questioned, " But, Kagome...why the center?" "Because, the center is the base. The base holds power. And power is the Shikon no Tama," replied Kagome walking away. Shippo jumped after her saying," Kagome, wait up!" He was followed by Sango. Then, Miroku asked Inuyasha," So, do you want to look for something ourselves, or follow them?"

She could feel his eyes watching her blue and black miko robes as she inspected a map. Of course it had to be in code. When no one was looking at her and instead at the map themselves, she banged her head against the wall. Then it came to her as she read the riddle again:

_As easy as it seems_

_You cannot find my jewel here_

_Neither here or between_

_Instead faraway as you see_

_That the jewel is no more than one_

_But acts as though it rules_

_Deep inside it is hungry_

_Because a jewel cannot be just one_

_Instead composed of four_

_Shikon no Tama_

_Has now become composed of two_

_Two to rule_

_Two to remain_

_Who is she?_

_Who is he?_

_Although there should be four_

_There was always only two_

_Now one is with me_

_The other is hidden_

" I GOT IT!" shouted Kagome happily. "You did?" asked Sango, mouth agape and surprised as Inuyasha stared in distrust. "See, look at the first paragraph. That means that the jewel itself is not here. Second paragraph talks of how the jewel wished to be free of his grasp and split. I was able to understand when I read the third. The jewel is separated for two souls to rule with Naraku and two souls remain in the jewel. One is the mother, or female soul, and the other soul would be male, father soul. Like Yin and Yang they complete a stable, pure soul. So the jewel is one stable soul and Naraku's jewel is one stable soul. I didn't know hitting your head was so helpful." Sango couldn't believe their luck and smiled as Inuyasha hmphed while Miroku applauded. "So, what now?" asked Sango, waiting. "We wait for him," she said lowly. "Him?" asked the others, including Shippo. "Naraku."

No matter how many demons they destroyed, Naraku didn't appear. Shippo had used his foxfire abilities to the max and lay in Kagome's trembling arms. Inuyasha was bleeding all over the tiles now as they tried to find a way out. Sango had grown weak as well after saving her energy for the previous battles. Miroku leaned on his staff like an old man might a cane. Crow-demons, spider-demons, and poisonous insects seemed to appear everywhere and the prison was a complete maze. Kagome led the pack now and she was feeling weak. 'I'm being a baby, look how much they fought and I haven't,' she told herself pushing forward even as her knees felt like they would buckle underneath. That was when a new demon attacked. The worst so far. A female demon. 'Wait...her outfit...her face...' Kagome thought staring at this woman. She wore similar robes except red and white. Her long hair was tied back and she had an arrow strung in her bow. "Kikyo..." whispered Inuyasha as if dreaming, but everyone heard him except Kikyo.

She stood smirking," I never break promises." Pulling the string back she let go, and the arrow fell true straight into the pack of friends exploding into a chasm of pink coursing with dark purple veins as if poisoned by evil. Standing confidently she smirked and then frowned. A white light appeared underneath her arrow's power, as if in protection. 'Feeble,' she thought until her power was broken through. All the friends were fine except Kagome, she had been thrown to the back wall, slamming painfully. "ANOTHER MIKO!" screamed Kikyo. Her scream woke Inuyasha from his fantasy land and back to reality. The reality Kikyo had shot them and he should be dead. Instead, Kagome had been thrown into a wall and now lay slumped on the floor.

"Kagome!" he shouted running towards her. Kikyo was already aiming another arrow, but this one was stronger and almost burn the bow and arrow with energy when Sango ran to attack followed by a worried Miroku. Kikyo turned her vision to Sango and shot, but missed when Miroku shoved her and himself out of the way. Instead the arrow hit a glass wall. However, after the blow, the power ate at Naraku's wall like acid. Suddenly the wall disappeared and Sango saw the village for the first time. Realizing danger while standing in the building, Kikyo left shouting out to no one in particular, " This is not over. Youkai or hanyou, all demons will go where they belong!" Miroku took Sango and jumped out the hole hoping it was only a few feet down. It was actually seventy feet above ground, unfortunately.

"Sango....." whispered Miroku as she whispered his name, holding on as they neared ground. When the kissed at they last moment a weak, gray light appeared beneath them like a pad, although it still hurt when they landed. They were alive to hear a woman cry out for her men to help the two.

Inuyasha lifted the unconscious Kagome in his arms. Her long hair draped like a funeral veil across her face. For a moment he realized her lips were bright like lipstick, but actually blood had come forth and trailed down her mouth like a hungry vampire's might. Shippo clutched to his back as he jumped. As he jumped the blood on her face flew up hitting his face as well. Then near an old woman dressed in red/white miko robes he landed in front of her. " Hello, Inuyasha, been awhile, huh?" she commented dryly, but in truth she was happy. "Yes," he smiled and his back jerked when Shippo jumped down. Suddenly a blast behind alerted him to the miko power eating at Naraku's prison. The purple-veined pink ate the building like a vortex, but didn't stop there. It began eating the shield and land around when Kagome convulsed. Her eyes opened revealing complete, white eyes, as if someone had taken hers and inside she was made of intense light. Blood poured out her mouth worser now as if she was being shocked. Before Kaede could ask what was happening a white light came around the miko vortex, and suddenly it disappeared followed by healing of the shield and land. Then Kagome's heart skipped a beat and Inuyasha lay her on the ground looking at Kaede. She bent down and raised a hand over Kagome's mouth whispering until a greenish gray fog slid into her mouth and Kagome's heart returned to normal.

The only difference to her peaceful sleep were the blood trails down her chin and blood soaken miko shirt.

Ugh....no more conversations....sleepy...

PLEASE! I BEG YOU TO READ FORGOTTEN FRIEND!


	7. Back Pain

I'm just going to type...I'll put funny things on in the next one...promise to all my fans!!!

Chapter 7: Back Pain

The night was unbelievingly humid and full of rain. Inside a dry, wooden hut lay five people. An uncomfortable hanyou sat against the only separating law by a wood mat acting as a door. The older woman sat near the center talking to the other two conscious figures that listened intently to her position as miko healer and guardian of the village. In the small bedroom lay a trembling girl with a fever, a moist blanket lain over her to cool her body. Outside the sky was dark blue, a pinkish moon shown, but it wasn't a moon at all, just a fake. Pinkish stars also glinted, and the people did not care that all the bright white had gone an annoying pink.

A long moan was heard from the bedroom and the woman, known as Kaede, stood and stopped talking. Inuyasha stood as she pushed the mat back to allow her in the room. Kagome was curled in a tight ball like a child gripped in a nightmare and her eyes closed tight in pain. Quickly Kaede leaned by her left side, now her back, and lifted the blanket. Underneath her naked skin glinted with sweat and moist water, but her shoulder blades seemed odd. Now, they jutted out sharply as though she had been starving herself severely. Yet, as Kaede peered at her shoulder blades, she realized they were not her shoulder blades alone, but something attached to her shoulder blades.

When Kagome cried in pain again Inuyasha rushed through, not just because of her cry, but also the scent of blood he could smell. Tentatively, Kaede touched the weird bone that poked through her skin, causing the skin to separate in a very, extreme amount of pain. Quickly she pushed Inuyasha back, with Sango and Miroku's help. Then, they had to get Shippo out as well. As they were distracted in the other room, Kaede ripped her miko robe pants and placed them against Kagome's back. Kagome was in an unconscious state from the painful experience, her face complete white with blotches here and there.

" I'm not sure what the cause is. I must pay a visit to Myouga. He will know," said Kaede leaning towards her window. "We shall leave tomorrow. Sango, Miroku, and I. Shippo will also come so I can place him with his sister. Inuyasha, you stay and watch her. I'm trusting you," Kaede said giving him a knowingly look of his feelings towards her at the moment. "Hey, you should be happy, if you see her in one piece," he commented angrily standing over her, trying to seem dominate. "Sit, boy. This is NOT for discussion," Kaede gently sipped from her cup, enjoying the flavor. "You shouldn't rely on me, so much. K-A-E-D-E," pronounced Inuyasha, walking out of the hut and away into a fake forest with fake smells.

" Do not worry, he will come back. Even if it isn't for duty, he shall be curious," commented Kaede, as Miroku would without a perverted grab attached. Miroku nodded before standing and laying against the left wall, his staff half across his chest, half on the floor. Sango walked into Kagome's bedroom and lay next to her hoping to provide some comfort if any. Kaede just stood and left, going to Houshi Lake for a wash.

In the morning Kaede stood, waiting near her bay mare as Sango mounted a palamino mustang who was self-restricting about the mare in front of him. Miroku rode a black, almost purple gelding borrowed from a wealthy farmer who worked for the youkai. Shippo rode on the gelding's hump, because Sango's palamino had a tendency to slap his back for flies. Inuyasha grumpily leaned on the outside of the hut, watching them gallop away, leaving him with the ill girl. 'Hmph,' was his thought and action.

Unlike the other night, it started to rain as soon as they left, drenching Inuyasha, so he had to walk in the hut. Steadily he created a fire in the middle of the hut, watching the sparks. Soon, he began chattering from his soaken clothes until he decided to take of the top parts to lay near the fire to dry. In his pants he sat thinking about their position against Naraku. And Kikyo. 'Kikyo, she betrayed me...' came to his mind, as his hand clenched hard, allowing blood to flow through his fist,'...that...bitch. I will never allow anyone to get as close to me as she was...never again.' As his mind thought of visions of her when they were happy, he reminded himself suddenly of Kagome.

' Goddammit, why'd Kaede leave me with her,' he thought, not angrily, but regretfully. ' She will be lucky if I can help her survive...' When he leaned over to see her face he saw the dried blood on her face and her breath come out like smoke. Her breathing was scratchy and noisy as if her heart would collapse any moment...any second. Also, he lifted the back of her blanket, were the freshest blood came from. Trying to refrain from peering at her naked skin, he looked at the two strips of red robes on her back. Both were blood-soaked and needed changing. Sneaking in a corner, he found her blue and black robes, and tore two fresh pieces not soaked from their flight earlier. Once he tried to peel the first strip of red off her back, it sounded scratchy, like peeling, and she moaned sadly. It was so pitiful, he could barely place the last strip of blue on her back when she cried softly, because not only was her cry sad, but incredibly soft because she couldn't cry harder.

A few moments later he left the bedroom allowing the only sound in the room to be a soft, small snore. His shirt was dried by the fire as he placed the white one on first, then the red as suddenly the rain grew heavy followed by a crackle of thunder. It shook the whole village in a fake storm created by the jewel's will. He just leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

Fssh. A rustle from the mat-door woke him from his deep slumber. Outside the rain had slowed, but now night had reached making the weather cool and wet. His eyes adjusted and he realized a small figure was crawling out of the bedroom, almost slithering. Growling he jumped in front of the creature when a squeak that was suppose to be a scream alerted him who was crawling. Leaning down so she could see his golden orbs he asked, "What are you doing?" At first she rasped silently, but then cleared her dry throat a little, "I....gotta...go..." For a moment he just sat on his haunches before realizing what she meant. "WHAT?" he screamed. Embarrassed and ashamed at her weakness, Kagome began to cry softly while trying to work a way around him to the exit. He could smell the heavily salted tears and said, "Come on, don't cry. Here." Swiftly he lifted her up, and to her discomfort she almost lost control of her bladder, before walking outside into the rain.

She went under a tree covered from the rain by his jacket hanging in a tree branch above her. Once she finished he walked over, "Come on, before you catch cold." Sniffling slightly she reached out for him to help her stand before he grabbed his jacket and put her in his arms, bridal style, although he didn't realize it.

In the hut she sat by the fire in his jacket over her shoulders, coughing slightly. He looked over in concern and she asked, "Do you..clears throat... have any water?" Quickly he grabbed Kaede's cup and went outside to gather some fresh water. "Here, ya go," he said handing the cup to her which she drank greedily before smiling at him and then abruptly coughing. "Take the jacket off, it's just making you colder," he commented, a little worried. "I...don't have any other clothes..." she commented and he realized the jacket was draped over like an oversized t-shirt to cover her. "Wait, I'll get some of Kaede's robes," he said walking into the back room and going in the corner to find spare robes of red and white.

Dressed in the hated robes she sat across from Inuyasha, noticing his looks at her resemblance to Kikyo. Suddenly the fire went out and the rain blew through the front mat-door. It seemed the storm was becoming worse and Inuyasha gently pushed her into the bedroom. The mat-door for the bedroom only shifted slightly in the wind. Kagome shivered in the cold without a fire and Inuyasha felt bad for her. With nothing else to think of he bluntly grabbed her around the waist and laid her against his chest. He blushed deep red...slowly purple before commenting, "We'll be warmer this way." As soon as he said that he could feel her muscles relax against him as she nestled in deeper, causing both to blush by the involuntary action before both fell deep asleep. Kagome between his legs and arms as he sat against the wall, holding her close.

Teehee....that's...all folks...oink-oink...

Hey, water goddess if you read this I really liked your comment. I wouldn't mind being an anime writer, but I'm only 14...yep, the well-known freshman...so I can't be one yet. maybe I will and mention all my fans later....hehhee


	8. Shippo's Sister and Kagome's Admirer

Inuyasha: I'm sleepy

Me: I know....zzzzzzzz

Inuyasha: HEY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TYPING!!!

Me: Wah...uh?

Inuyasha: WAKE UP!!!

Me: death glare YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO HAVE YOU DIE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Inuyasha: YOU WOULDN'T

Me: TRY ME!

(Hey, in a few chapters before a youkai called Kagome shiroi or something like that...um...it's actually tenshi...And did you know in japanese Shippo means tail?)

(Sorry, I'm interrupting the story, but I found out on a Inuyasha website that although they are going to continue the manga, in Japan they are stopping the anime series at the 167 Episode!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? It's a good informational website too. I think its Kagome-chan or something, one of Iridescent-dreams affiliates. It even tells you about the last anime episode. OMG THIS SUCKS! Because the ending isn't really an ending in the anime, if you understand what I just said. Maybe they'll be really cool and restart itstarts praying)

**Chapter 8: Shippo's Sister and Kagome's Admirer**

" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" asked a suspicious Kaede leaning over the sleeping figures. " Wha-AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha as he awoken, jumping up and Kagome hit the floor going, " Ow!" Miroku walked through the mat-door smirking before a feminine hand grabbed his shoulder followed by a line of foxfire binding his mouth. The foxfire was actually pink, though. " Kagome, are you up?" shouted Shippo walking through the door staring at the dressed Kagome who smiled slightly. Her pain had stopped when Inuyasha held, and she felt better.

" Yep, Shippo. I feel much better. What happened to your foxfire? I thought it was blue?" she asked curious as Inuyasha stopped blushing to look intriguingly at Shippo. Kaede proudly smiled, " We have found his older sister. Hayasa, come in here." The mat-door opened and in walked a fox-demon completely unlike Shippo. She stood much taller, like Sango's height, and also much thinner as well wearing a cloak of what looked to be fur. Her hair was similar to the color of the cloak and cut to the nape of her neck as her tail swished slightly as a bulk underneath. Yet, most odd were her eyes shaped cunningly and sharper like a fox unlike Shippo's childlike. " Hayasa shall take Shippo with her this time when we leave. Her pack is waiting in the nearby forest. Not, to mention her mate Ginta has been waiting for her to return. His pack leader, Kouga, doesn't like waiting around," spoke Kaede as though everything was final. Shippo smiled sadly at Kagome before jumping into Hayasa's arms. " Don't worry Kagome. I'll be fine, sis will teach me to be the best fox demon ever. Right, Hayasa!" he shouted waving behind him. Before leaving completely Hayasa turned to give Kagome a reassuring smile.

For a moment Kagome just sat. ( Sorry, Shippo fans, but I didn't really find Shippo much-needed. He'll be here and there a few times, though) " Kagome, I must speak with you. Myouga told me information about your...situation," said Kaede helping her into the main room and telling the others to get out. Kagome sat silent, thinking of little Shippo. " He decided we must find the other jewel. And figure a name for it as well...either way he thinks the jewel has given you the powers of a ten......nevermind. You'll be safer not knowing. Besides, there is someone listening in," Kaede said smirking to herself when Miroku walked through the door," I hope your not talking about me." Jokingly she nodded her head no before saying," Not just you. Inuyasha as well." Stubbornly, Inuyasha walked in," What? I wasn't listening. Besides ya old hag, where are we going?" "Kagome, would you mind fixing his speech problem for me?" asked Kaede sincerely. Silently Kagome just stared, not knowing what she meant," What?" "Here, touch this," Kaede said, showing her a rosary of beads. Touching it brought back a memory of the little boy chasing her, her fear, and a sentence she had forgotten. (I'm not sure how they write it in Japan, so I'm probably wrong,anway...) " Watashi shibaru anata," said Kagome calmly as if she was just voicing to hear how it sounded. Suddenly the beads disappeared to form in a circle around Inuyasha's neck. " WHAT THE HELL!?"

Fifteen minutes later he sat, tired of trying to pull the rosary off. Suddenly Kaede said," Kagome, what do you want the word to be? The rosary is waiting." Horrified of the look Inuyasha gave her and the fact of what she just did frightened her. Without warning he leaped after her...like a dog. " SIT!" she shouted, just like the time a dog had jumped after her before. The whole hut shook when his body slammed into the ground. Pulling himself off he growled angrily, " You bitch!" Scared, her eyes widened and she asked Kaede," How do I get it off?" " He needs it. He needs protection from you...although that's another reason for the beads is his pride," Kaede announced as Inuyasha stalked out of the hut.

" Inuyasha, quit sulking, and carry Kagome," shouted Miroku. Sango rode behind him on the black gelding since her horse was full of supplies. Kaede's mare was also loaded with supplies. " Don't worry, I can walk," spoke up Kagome, trying to change the subject. Suddenly she was lifted in the air by arms, " Hey, I said I'd walk." His glare told her just to shut up, but she didn't give, " Put me down! I don't want to be your burden! SO PUT ME DOWN!" Angrily, he let go and she fell to the ground with a cry. ' Ow, that hurt, of course I had to drop on my back,' she thought trying to hold back the tears she felt coming. Luckily, she was able to stand and walked stubbornly with the others although they either looked worriedly at her or stared death glares at him. Inuyasha ignored them, but he couldn't ignore the fact that her scent of blood was increasing as she walked.

When they stopped at a lake between the two villages Kagome asked if they could sleep here. Most of them agreed, except for Inuyasha who thought she was being a baby. While they made camp she slipped away to the small lake, filled by a river running on its left side. Gently she soaked the shirt before jumping into the cool, fresh water. Luckily she was underwater so no one could hear her scream from the burning pain. All the pain slowly faded to a dull pinch as she sat. After a few more moments, the wounds were cleansed and all the dry blood had drifted away along with the water. Weakly, she crawled out and placed her wet robe on. Dripping, she walked toward the campfire where they waited.

" Took you long enough, Kagome," said Inuyasha. At first she was confused until she saw him sitting in a tree above the camp. Sango had fallen asleep on the warm grass already with Kaede between Miroku and her. Softly, and carefully she lay herself on the ground, then shifting, to see the stars above. The stars that although a fake pink, were the only ones she had ever really seen, night lamps took away the need for stars above ground. Almost immediately she fell asleep, content against the grass and lying near Sango.

Inuyasha also stared at the stars before looking over their camp. His eyes finally landing on the sleeping Kagome who resembled Kikyo so much, but couldn't be more different. Kikyo had been so beautiful, almost royal while Kagome was naturally beautiful and sweet making her shine more. Then he remembered the rosary, his leash. Growling he snapped a nearby tree branch, waking Kaede who stared up at him. Then, ignoring his glare she lay back down, leaving a hanyou to steam up in the tree.

When morning hit, Kagome did not want to move and grudgingly stood surveying their camp. Inuyasha angrily shouted out," Come on, Kagome! You're making us wait!" She looked around noticing that the others hadn't even stood up yet, they continued to rub their tired eyes. At first she wanted to argue and then remembered what she had done to him, quickly holding her tongue. " Sorry," she said walking over to the forest, pretending to look at the trees while she waited. For a moment he stood, dumb-founded. ' She didn't argue? She...apologized?' he thought. He had seen her look around at the others, the look of irritation, and then a look of sorrow. Inuyasha started to say," Well, we should get go..." " KAGOME!" screamed a happy voice. Suddenly a ball of fur bounced on Kagome. " Shippo, act as I've told you," said Hayasa surveying the scene, although she smiled happily.

" Shippo, I thought you were with a tribe," said Kagome cheerfully as Inuyasha continued to babble about wasting time. " Yeah, but Kouga wanted Sis and I to check out the forest for game," he said while holding Hayasa's thin, callused hand. " Kagome, would you like to meet our tribe?" asked Shippo bouncing up and down as Hayasa tried to make him sit. " Sure," said Kagome smiling as the others started to argue, starting to agree with Inuyasha. " Sis, would you get Ginta and the others?" he asked smiling at her. She grinned before placing him on the ground, off her lap, and went off like a blur of pink.

Barely a moment later came the blur, a tornado, and a huffing-puffing wolf-demon. " Hayasa, point out to me the one holding the jewel! Now! I don't care if she took care of your brother, I can smell the same power from the shield on her!" shouted the taller male with a black ponytail who came from the tornado. Hayasa snarled angrily at him and her mate before standing in front of the others as if protecting them, but for once she spoke using a powerful, husky voice, " You will not DARE harm them, Kouga! You make act superior to me, but the only reason I haven't overthrown you is because Ginta begged me!" The quieter wolf just sunk back into the shadows hoping Kouga wouldn't call out to him. Then he tensed as did Hayasa, seeing he would not back down. The others were also ready to protect Kagome, even Inuyasha who did not realize it.

Kouga howled loudly, and soon more wolves and wolf-demons were involved. Snarling they charged at the others. Inuyasha killed many of them as Miroku defended Sango while she attacked them. Kagome was beside Shippo and Kaede who handed her a spare bow and arrow, saying," To survive here, you must know how to attack." Stringing the arrow onto the foreign weapon she pulled back and barely hit the wolf-demon Kouga as Shippo shouted," Go Kagome!". Actually, it was only a small scratch on his cheek. However, that was enough to draw his attention away from the battle. Becoming a raging tornado again, he plowed through the others and grabbed her before calling to the others to scatter. Then he jumped away howling at the others," Thanks for the gift, Hayasa. But, don't ever think of coming back to our clan." Growling in anger she chased after him, followed slowly by the others, but left in the dust by Inuyasha.

Kagome struggled with the wolf-demon Kouga who held her.He jiggled her to try and stop, then becoming annoyed said, "I won't hurt you, so stop f&king fighting me." That did little, but make her struggle harder to get away. Suddenly, she no longer felt his arms, and instead air. Hearing a loud curse she opened her eyes and realized she was falling...down a cliff. Screaming, she shielded her face with her arms, before feeling strong arms again. Slowly, she opened one eye and saw Kouga with a worried look. "Are you okay?" he asked, tentatively holding her on one cliff edge. Terrified she nodded, and he said, " Stop worrying. A male never hurts his woman." "WHAT!" shouted Kagome, scuttling further away, "I am no one's woman." Grinning he said,"Yes you are...you're mine. Its only fitting since you carry the jewel." "What jewel?" Kagome asked looking at her clothes, oblivious to his stare. "Not on the outside Kagome, I can feel the presence, but I noticed you wear no jewels," he said stooping over to pick her up. "I can walk myself," she said standing stubbornly, although she had no ideas how to get down from there. "Would you stop acting tough. You allow that dog&$ to carry you with less complaints, I've sent my wolves to investigate the new priestess, you, for awhile so I know," he complained trying to lift her once more. Angrily she pushed him away when a loud screech was heard. Kouga's eyes went wide and he growled like a wolf before placing her behind a jagged rock. A large bird came near, she realized, with two blue-skinned creatures riding...no...attached.

Sango heard Miroku shout to Inuyasha to slow down, the wolf obviously wouldn't hurt, might think she's his mate for awhile. To that, Inuyasha growled deeply, and angrily. "Shut up, monk," he said before rushing faster. Shippo called out, "Big sister, don't let him go alone, please." Hayasa looked back and smiled before speeding faster after. Quickly, Inuyasha realized Hayasa was running next to him, acting oblivious to his dirty looks. After a moment, both heard a screech and followed the noise.

"Kouga!" shouted Kagome looking over his bleeding body, torn by the demon's claws. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, Kagome," he said slowly falling against the rock she was hidden by. Suddenly the demon was upon her smiling an eerie, sharp-toothed smile. Then it came down on her.

Inuyasha swiftly dealt with the bird with Hayasa's help. The body fell down the cliff and ended with a sickening thud. Almost flying, Inuyasha landed by Kagome, "Are you okay?" First, she nodded before saying, "Kouga is hurt. Could we lift him up to the top of the cliff?" "You're kidding me, right? He just KIDNAPPED YOU!" shouted Inuyasha, angry and underneath a little jealous. "Hayasa?" asked Kagome, but already, Hayasa had hefted Kouga over her shoulder. She leapt up leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. "What is wrong with you Kagome?" he asked staring at her. "Nothing. He didn't do anything, and he was hurt protecting me," she said angry. "HE KIDNAPPED YOU!" Inuyasha shouted clearly. 'Don't say it, don't say anything,' Kagome told herself. "Why would you help someone who hurt you!" he shouted. "I HELPED AFTER DECIDED I WAS KIKYO AND YOU WANTED REVENGE!" she screamed feeling horrible as it poured out. 'I...I'm a horrible person. He helped me once, too,' she realized seeing his face. "Sorry..." she said and she sat down. "Don't worry. I'll just sit here until Hayasa gets back. You can go," she said turning from him. She sat and waited to hear him take off, but instead felt him seat beside her. "We gotta go, the others will worry," he said seriously, bending down so she could climb on. Quietly she climbed on and they flew into the air.

That's all...have a happy week...I get my braces tightened for the second time...this sucks)

THEY KILLED TOBOE ON WOLF'S RAIN! NO!!!!!!!!!!HE WAS MY SECOND FAVORITE!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA HUNT THE WRITERS DOWN!!

Hear screams in background


	9. The Return of The Betrayer and A Cute Li...

back to previous Wolf's Rain

Me: Inuyasha, wait up!....Huh?...Kagome?

Kagome( seething): YOU BAS&$DS! TOBOE WAS THE COOLEST!! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!!!

Me: Takes out sais (little pitchfork like things) and teams up w/ Kagome WE'LL TEACH YOU TO KILL OFF GOOD CHARACTER!!

Chapter 9: The Returning Betrayer

Kagome rested against a tree, listening to the others talk about her, except for the loyal Sango and Shippo. Hayasa had left to speak with Kouga and her mate earlier. Silently, Kagome stood, then she walked off to the quietness of deeper forest. 'What could harm me, its not even real,' she thought. But, just because you can't see its spirit doesn't mean its there....

Sadly, Inuyasha walked towards her scent, knowing she would be mad at him for following her. 'Stupid, Kagome, that wolf tried to bind her,' he thought shaking his head as Miroku's words ran through again. "Inuyasha, perhaps you should comfort her," he had said before following her white-rose scent, "And in case you two...get acquainted, take these," and the believing, holy monk handed him three pounds of kama sutra in scrolls. Of course, Sango saw them and the three pounds were shoved into his mouth before she slammed his head with a punch.

Kagome lay against a rock near the hot water spring, soaking her sweaty-dirt caked feet. Softly she whistled, gathering the attention of another woman nearby who was going to the spring. Like the wind, the tall woman moved through the trees noiseless on her toes. When she saw the girl her stone face remained carved, but her eyes gleamed. Quickly she drew an arrow and aimed...

As Kagome stopped whistling as an arrow whistle by her face and she turned to see Kikyo standing there, glaring at her in hatred. Her sleeves were pulled back and the pants were pulled up and tightened. Suddenly, she felt hands gripping into her and looked down to see evil nymphs of purple grabbing at her feet, Kikyo saying, "Sorry, Kagome, but you will not destroy me, even if I must undo what I have bound." Then, before Kagome could scream, the nymphs pulled her down, smiling at their meal as she choked on water.

Inuyasha broke through the trees and saw Kikyo standing there, her smell of vanilla blocked by the scent of anger. "Kikyo..." he whispered seeing her serene, stone face with the whips of black hair dancing in the wind. As if actually carved of stone, she stiffly turned while the bubble of Kagome's breathing softly disappearing. "Inuyasha," she said walking towards him, face set in stone. "Kikyo..." he whispered again before running towards her in a sweeping hug. "Are you safe?" he asked against her ear when suddenly a gasp made him turn back to see a soaked Kagome who tried to escape the grasp of the water nymphs.

"Kagome!" he shouted running to her as she went under again. An angry Kikyo ran through the thick forest, as souls of blue followed her. Before he could dive in a flurry of white power spread throughout the spring and Kagome floated face down to the surface. First, Inuyasha panicked before running to a water-rat looking Kagome who glared at him and cried out, "Leave me ALONE. It seems I can do well by myself. Go follow HER!" Angrily, like never before she stormed off and he found himself left in the wind of both.

The morning sun awoke Kagome from her sleeping spot. She hadn't returned to camp, but instead lay in the forest of trees. Unknown to her, Inuyasha lay hidden in a tree three feet away...twenty feet in the air. He could sniff her uneasiness as she stood and looked around before coughing. Jumping down in worry he asked, "Kagome, are you okay?" She glared before asking, scratchily, "Where are the others?" "Kaede has taken them to Myouga's village already, we have to catch up," he commented glaring back. "You didn't have to wait, Kikyo will probably kill me before I find out what I am anyway!" Kagome screamed, tired of his arrogance. "Shut UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT WE HAD!!" he screamed back, and bit his tongue sharply when her eyes dilated in shock followed by pain before closing off to him. Silently she walked around him and lead the way...hoping she was right. Once, Inuyasha began to talk and she walked faster, but once he sped up she just stopped and refused to face him, so their walk continued.

During the night, even though they were only two miles away, they stopped at another forest. Soon chilly air whipped about them, and Kagome stubbornly sat, not clenching herself away from the cold, as if hoping it would take her spirit away. He began to take his haori off to lend her, but she shuffled away from him.

In the morning she sniffled and her body felt like icicles. Grudgingly she stood and walked onward, not caring if Inuyasha was following or not.

When he awoke to find a stale, frozen rose smell, he ran off trying to find her quickly. So, he did find her quite quickly, in the hands of Kikyo...

"Kikyo...I knew you would come to rid me...so...go on..." Kagome wheezed as Kikyo held her to the ground. Sneering for a moment to Kagome's disbelief she lifted an arrow and slashed Kagome's chest with it before slicing downward in an arc, hitting her stomach. She winched, but didn't allow Kikyo to hear her scream and sarcastically thought to herself, 'Wow, I'm getting used to this.' She heard Inuyasha yell out Kikyo's name and felt tears rise, to her embarrassment and Kikyo's pleasure. Then Kikyo's body was lifted off her into the air and landed on the green grass.

"Kagome, hurry," Inuyasha called out hurriedly, leaning down as he viewed what damage Kikyo had caused. Gingerly, holding her top together, Kagome climbed on as he sprinted off. For a moment Kikyo scowled before smiling into a black jewel in her hand, inside Naraku's face smiled as well.

"WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" screamed Kaede watching Inuyasha lower Kagome to the ground, her front covered in blood as she stood shakily. "Nothing," she said as he started to protest. "Get to Myouga's now! I'll fix you up in there," Kaede said pulling Kagome towards the largest house in the village. Inside sat a fat, squat man with his equally large wife who wouldn't SHUT UP! He told her to quiet down as they sat. Kaede took Kagome to the side and gently patched her stomach as Myouga spoke to them. "Ah, Miroku, I see you have gained your highest capabilities already. Too bad, if Kagome had waited to not completely bind the beads, I would be able to help stop the void from growing, oh well," he said leaning back tired. "Either way, it seems I must give Sango something, or she won't survive a day alone...Inuyasha will have to call upon Toutousai...and I must speak to Kagome," he noted, rubbing his chubby chin. "Sango, please go outside and to exactly as I tell you," he groaned, standing slowly. Sango stiffened slightly before walking out the hut. Inside the others heard his orders.

"Okay, dear. Go to the north six steps...good...now west six steps...yep...finally six steps east...okay...now recite this..._O Ancestors of Lore, I call upon your spirits to relinquish upon me the flame of your power delivered in the body of a beast, not enough to destroy all, but to protect all,"_ Myouga called out clear and loud. Softly, Sango recited the saying before falling to the ground as the Earth around her shook. Cracking as if in a spell, the land before her rose up and blasted away. Inside lay a demon...cat?

"Aw, how sweet," Kagome said petting the little cat in Sango's lap smiling softly as it purred. "What about me, old man," Inuyasha asked Myouga. "As I told you before, impatient _INU_, you must visit Lord Toutousai. I shall speak to Kagome and the others while you are gone." "Fine, I'll leave now," Inuyasha called out and stood. Energetically, he leaped out of the village before careening back, "Where is it?"

Me: Man, Inuyasha. We have something in common. Both of us suck with directions.

Inu: I DO NOT!!!

Me: Uh, shut up...I have a headache and one of my friends is being a real pain in the neck so shut up...or I'll make you

Inu: Yeah right... little baby...

Me: THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH EVERYONES ATTITUDE TO ME THIS WEEK (except for the lovely fans)!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! chases Inuyasha down and beats him to the floor-wham-wham-wham....um...

Me: coughs Oh...excuse me...um....lalalalalalalala...walks away leaving a dazed Inuyasha

Kagome: leans over him and then jumps over to me with gleaming eyes Teach me how to do that PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Me: Okay, first....

(p.s. I started a new story in , same name if you wanna look.)


	10. Jaken's Test and The Sword

To keep Kagome's truth a secret, we shall follow Inu and San now

Chapter 10: Jaken's Test

Inuyasha landed softly before a large skeleton, smoke billowing out from the volcanic cracks. Beside him stood their new kitty-cat, Kirara. Kirara apparently could shift forms...to his embarrassing surprise. It had happened when he began teasing the kitten form Kirara, whom became agitated by him and transformed, scaring the s$t out of him and growling at Inuyasha. Sango had been watching the whole time and snickered.

Now, Inuyasha proudly walked forward, until a cow ran over him. Suddenly an old man ran over him as soon as he stood up. "WAIT BESSY!" shouted the old man with a shaggy beard. "NOOOO!!!" he cried out as Inuyasha stood up, glaring at him behind, fist raised. "Oh, hey there Kirara," stated the old man scratching his head, to which Sango asked," What? Who are you?" "I am Toutousai you fool. Grand sword forger of course," the man said proudly before looking behind him at Inuyasha," Wow. I thought you'd be a little taller, there. Inuyasha, I am sad to say, but...you're short." Outraged, Inuyasha beat him down. "I didn't think Inuyasha was short," commented Sango, dismounting Kirara.

"So, Inuyasha, you have come for the Tetsiaga...unfortunately your brother binded the sword with Tenseiga," Toutousai said, beating against a new sword. "That selfish son-of-a..." started Inuyasha, but Toutousai interrupted," Actually...Inuyasha...he did that to insure only you could gain Tetsiaga. Tenseiga's power was immediately transferred to his daughter, but Shesshomaru's minion guards it still. You can gain the sword by passing a test that only beings sired by your father can, Jaken had Shesshomaru test it himself. That leaves you. Sango, please return to Kaede's village, please. The others will need you. Inuyasha, I would have you return as well, but you are unprepared." Standing, and for once seeming divine, he proudly stood almost shining by the firelight. Quickly with urgency, Sango leapt up and ran to Kirara. "Hurry, Kirara!" she screamed and almost flew in the air, somersaulting onto Kirara's back. "Faster, they are in danger!"

"Now, Bessy will take you. This is my last sword Inuyasha. Take it, but do not use this. When you release Kagome, give her this, she will know what to do," began Toutousai, ignoring Inuyasha's growls that he needed to return. He became silent as Toutousai handed him the sword. The handle was smooth like silver water, and the blade was sharp as the wind, changing in the firelight. Pearl white metal made the blade and the silver handle seemed fine, until Inuyasha grabbed it completely. Suddenly the blade shivered and an encryption imbedded in the pearl appeared as a thorn pierced under his hand, but the blade disappeared for a moment, almost as if on purpose, as Toutousai signed, saying, " Forgive thy ignorance of such a creature for touching your divine purpose." Seemingly calmed, it appeared once more and Toutousai quickly grabbed it, and sheathed it. "Here comes Bessy."

Kagome sat in the hut, listening to Myouga's words which she disbelieved to her core. Miroku and Kaede sat outside, saying that both felt an evil demonic presence close by, too close. At the moment she just listened, but not really, as she felt something was amiss as well. Outside a soft rain had begun gently and then suddenly stopped, and although Kagome loved rain, this worried her, like an omen.

Inuyasha sat on the old cow, his butt starting to hurt from the bumpy ride, knots in his hair, and whiplash from the wind. Onward the cow continued as they left the sky to land before a tree. The tree sat with a body impaled upon it. Shesshomaru...Inuyasha thought. His brother was lain upon the tree, and suddenly a toad leapt up from behind the body. "Freeze imposter! I Jaken shall punish you for visiting Lord Shesshomaru's grave!" he cried raising a staff, before realization crossed his face, "Inu...yasha?" "Duh, ya old toad. What did you do to my brother!" shouted Inuyasha. Jaken turned away, "I have been unable to remove the sword from his body. So, I decided to wait here until you came. By removing Tetsiaga, he will be able to leave this tree. So, you must pass my test first, to see if you are truly to the Dog Demon tribe." Glaring swiftly as he turned Jaken said slowly, " Whom is the tree nymph that preserves Shesshomaru? Then again, perhaps she is not a tree nymph, but full of innocence?" For a moment Inuyasha stood dumbfounded, "Um...what?" Growing impatient the toad screamed, "COME ON INUYASHA! IT CANNOT BE THAT HARD! TREE....INNOCENCE...KEY WORDS HERE!"

"Lirael?" asked Inuyasha. Suddenly Jaken stood, dumbfounded as well, "You...you...actually...got it, you've gotta be kidding me!" His body disappeared like a ghost's, "Shesshomaru's body will fall to its rightful grave. Take the sword in his wake."

As Jaken flowed with the wind, Inuyasha saw his brother fall forward and as it landed into a pit, hidden by white flowers. Then he realized that his brother was protected, not by a tree nymph, but by Lirael, his daughter, the same type of tree on which he was slain. Then the white flowers flowed like magic upon his body as the dirt started to pile upon the pit. When the daughter's magic stopped, Inuyasha walked forward and touched the tree which thrust through its bark, the one and only, Tetsiaga.

A scream resounded outside, and Kagome jumped up as well as Myouga and his wife. She ran out into the sudden storm and saw Miroku being pounded against one of the huts by herds of poison insects. Kaede lay on the muddy ground, hair piled around her like a gray moon, blood from her back mixing with the dirt. Screaming herself, Kagome ran forward to Kaede and fell suddenly. If from mud, or the back pain, she couldn't tell, but she remembered the two faces that were upon her quickly as she heard their demons drag Kaede to wherever their dens were. "Why, we have missed you so, Kagome," Naraku sneered as Kikyo knocked her out with a punch.

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Cliffhanger!!!

Kagome: NO FAIR HOW COME SHE ALWAYS BEATS ME UP!

Me: Don't worry, Kagome. I promise to let you kick her ass later...or now...remember that technique I taught you...

Kikyo: Hey everyone

Kagome: HAYAH!!!

Me: ( I am Sooo sorry, we had to find a Kikyo replacement since,um, Kikyo has ...is unable to...cough...return because of a broken neck...)


	11. Blood of Purity

Me: Unfortunately Kikyo has gotten better...oops, did I say that out loud? ;)

Kikyo: What!

Me: What? I didn't say anything? Do you need to see a specialist? Cause if you're hearing things...

Kikyo: SHUT UP!

Me: puts hands together prayer-like and forms a studded collar necklace appearing on Kikyo"s neck Bitch!

Kikyo: what the....oof!

Me: I laugh as Kikyo hits floor...Inuyasha's sit style

Chapter 11: The Blood of Purity

Slowly, as if lifting heavy weights, Kagome's eyes opened. Before her she saw a large hall. Two tiny canals ran through from two opposite holes on the walls, to her left and right, combining in the middle and coming so close to her in a circlet pool of water that she could see some of her reflection. The hall was made of stone, and seemed barren on the floor besides the canal and on the walls were paintings, along with inscribed messages of wisdom alongside them. Suddenly she felt an itch, but as she raised her hand she screamed. Looking over she saw that her arm was tied to an iron slate by taunt wire. The wire had cut into her skin when she had tried to lift her arm and now had begun to bleed. Peering over at her other arm she saw the slate continued over there as well, this arm also held by wire. Once she looked down she saw not only the reflection of her pale face, but that her legs were held by wire on another slate attached to the long one. She began to worry and leaned her head back, jerking forward when she felt the cool slate behind her. Then she let another scream realizing that a wire ran across her throat, cutting shallowly. At that moment she realized she was completely held by wire on a cool, iron crucifix. And, that two figures had walked into the room, opening the tall oak doors.

As soon as Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsiaga he began to run. He couldn't tell why, but a sense of foreboding beckoned him to run back to the village. Could have been Toutousai's words, or the fact that tonight was the full moon. Even as he ran, lungs burning, he could feel himself shift, the cool air affecting him, his ears feeling cool at the sides not the top. Still, he ran, knowing there was trouble.

Sango awoke groaning in deep pain, arms bruised and eyes swollen. She had been sure they would die, but now staring at the cave roof over her, she wasn't sure. When she had arrived at the village she found the demons carrying Kaede and slain them, then listened as Kaede said her last words for there was no way to help her. 'Don't let Kagome lose him before she has dealt with Kikyo," then her spirit had gone. At the village she had saved Miroku, and together they held on for quite awhile before being overtaken. For that moment she had felt deep pain, not physical, but the pain of not being able to tell Miroku her feelings. Softly she began to cry and shifted to her side, before her eyes widened in shock. Next to her lay Miroku turned towards her, head bandaged, and sleeping noiselessly. For a moment she stared before wriggling closer to him and gently reached for his hand, closing her eyes.

Hours later Sango woke again. She grinned happily at Miroku's sleeping form before realizing he was smirking happily. Probably cause he had switched hands and now used his right to grab her butt. Becoming quickly aware she smacked him on the cheek, she didn't want to injure his head. Then quickly she stood, but swore, getting a head rush. "Finally awake?" asked a little voice. "Shippo?" asked Sango smiling at the little fox demon who seemed to have grown taller, and more...mature? He had grown at least a foot in such short time, his hair was pulled back, eyes sharper, and he had traded a cute outfit for a loose pair of fox fur pants, the only sign of his old youthfulness was his tail. "Yep, Sango. My tribe fought the demons that attacked you," he said without arrogance. "YOUR tribe?" she asked, eyes big. "Yes, after the way Kouga acted towards sister, then asked her to be his mate after asking Kagome, I challenged him three weeks later. And won. Now I am the leader of the fox and wolf tribe. See," he said pointing to his necklace. The necklace was made of a string of fur, along with a blue fang attached. "This is the Wolf Jewel, a weaker and less helpful type of magic like the Shikon no Tama, anyway. I am sorry to say Lady Kaede did not make it and neither did Myouga and his wife. We were able to save a few people, however. I have sent sister to look for Inuyasha. Hopefully she finds him soon, but you two should rest," Shippo commented. Sango looked to see Miroku was sitting up listening, but quickly lay back down in pain. She nodded to Shippo and watched him leave the cave, looking over the survivors. For a moment she was sad, Shippo had grown much more mature when he left them, and now was the Leader of the Wolf and Fox Tribe. "WAIT!" she screamed. "Where is Kagome!?"

Hayasa began running faster and smelled a strange scent, like the mixing of demon and human, but human becoming stronger. Then she saw a man running and stopped. His white hair was shifting black, violet eyes full of worry, and alert ears, which was strange for a carefree person. "Inuyasha!" screamed Hayasa, remembering that look of worry. Inuyasha stopped abruptly and called out," Hayasa?" "In the flesh," she smirked slyly as he looked behind her," and without Kagome." "Stop joking around Hayasa, we need to get to the village. Toutousai said something that worries me," said Inuyasha, his face stone serious. "What?" asked Hayasa becoming worried. "Do not worry, just something I must deal with," said Inuyasha moving away from her towards the village. "You are going the wrong direction, Inuyasha. They took Kagome, and the village was destroyed. Only a few farming families, Sango, and Miroku were saved. My brother and leader Shippo has taken them to the Waterfall Cove. Come, and hurry as you say," she said, her cheer lost abruptly.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Sango, watching as Shippo's necklace glowed before the large waterfall split in the middle and opened like the branches of a weeping willow might. "Sango, what is going on here? And Shippo, what is this about you being a leader?" questioned Inuyasha looking back and forth. "I shall explain, come, those two need a bit more rest," stated Shippo, sitting on the tallest rock," And no arguments now, for we have a great danger ahead." Silently Inuyasha sat before him, Miroku fell down from a sudden head rush as he sat up, and Sango lay back down beside him, holding his head. Wolves sat nearby as did the wolf-demons whom were admiring the fox-demons' fur. Shippo explained their position, as Hayasa curled beside Ginta in a small nest, on Shippo's left, for he also had to explain how she was expecting and could not be a leader in a battle. Hayasa growled angrily at Shippo who looked down at her and glared a warning. "No disrespecting your leader, Hayasa! I may be your younger brother, but I am not a weakling you can walk over!" he shouted, and began to stand when she lay back down silently. "To a more important matter, Inuyasha, Kagome is missing. I believe Kikyo and Onigumo took her. Onigumo is Naraku's human half. You see, I cannot tell you Kagome's secret, but I shall tell you Onigumo's.

"The necklace around my neck allowed me to see the past, of Kagome and Naraku or also known as Onigumo. You see, Midoriko fell in love with the most powerful demon, Ryu. Even though they should hate each other and fight, which they eventually did, there was one night, on the New Eve, when they were together and no one knew except her guardian, the fox demon Tyron. That night they were together; Midoriko became pregnant, which has escaped the scrolls of the past. Once her son was born she taught him good rules, but his will was weak and he succumbed to his demon blood. So, his father, Ryu, took him away and turned away to the fact his son was destroying all. Midoriko fought him, knowing that if she did not overcome Ryu, her son would eventually destroy the world. She pretended she would kill her son, after she had beaten Ryu, which also escaped the scrolls, but in the end, her heart betrayed her. In that moment, her son killed her and regret of his old self flashed to the surface as she lay in his arms. That went away quickly, and although he had killed her, his mother's power combined with his father's to make a red jewel to help him. There is much more to the story, but only Kagome can tell you the Ending. I am bound by the Four not to tell you. For now, when Sango and Miroku awaken in a few hours, I shall prepare for your walk to the Dark Cathedral, but I must stay to protect my tribe. Plus, we must be the first wave against the Battle. Because I can tell you are going to ask, I shall tell you now. No, I refuse to anwser questions pertaining to Kagome, the End, Dark Cathedral, and the Battle. Sleep, and gain rest. There is no use worrying in THAT form. Goodnight."

Before his eyes, Shippo became a blue blob of fire and went through the wall, to wherever his sleeping chambers were. Growling, quite nicely in human form too, he sat against the wall, worrying.

Kagome watched Kikyo walk forward, she wore her old miko uniform and Naraku stood beside her in his older formal attire. "Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you. It's been quite awhile, although YOU don't remember. So, tell me, do you know our secret?" he asked walking towards her, but she caught a slight glint of silver in his hand. "Naraku, the Dark Cathedral is waiting for the sacrifice," Kikyo said, her monotonous voice as usual...but this time she sounded impatient and an evil smirk stood on her face, satisfied at Kagome's fear. "Do not worry. I will make sure it is very content," he said standing straight in front of Kagome, dangling the scalpel in front of her face happily. She became worried, and barely noticed the cutting wire in her ankle as Naraku lashed out on her left rib. The scream she released throughout the cathedral was horrifying, but seemed to make the two quite pleased as she began to bleed from the deep cut. Then he lashed at her right rib under her chest before her right leg and finished the cuts with a slice across both wrists in a swift motion unlike the slow pace of her ribs. Now, although she couldn't tell, the white cloths draped across her chest and lower body were covered in deep red. Tears mixed with the blood as Naraku stood aside. Grinning, more malicious than Naraku himself, Kikyo notched three arrows at once in her bow, easy for a trained archer like herself, and released both which sank deeply into Kagome's chest. One sharp edge went straight through her heart and as blood gurgled through her lips, Naraku stood beside her and whispered, "Goodbye, cousin."

OH YEAH!!!! BOOYAH!!!!! I BET THAT WAS A SURPRISE! NOW, THE QUESTION IS.... WHO IS KAGOME? WHAT IS KAGOME? COUSIN? HOW? WILL THIS BE THE END?....laughs yeah,right...oops...did I say that out loud...damn...now you already now it continues...


	12. The Dark Cathedral Story of the False Pr...

Sorry this is late folks, I lost the disc with my chapters on it!!! That sucked and I looked everywhere for it, but anyway here's the chapter:

Chapter 12: The Dark Cathedral/ Story of the False Priestess Midoriko

Inuyasha couldn't sleep and quickly stood up. His haori was dirty and ragged from their adventures as he stared at the waterfall. Then at that moment he decided to go after her. He could wait no longer, and then he stuck one foot through the cool, biting water when Shippo appeared beside him.

"Inuyasha, I know now that you won't stay. Here, take this scroll. I just made it. This is a detailed map of the Dark Cathedral," Shippo said, stuffing a scroll into Inuyasha's hands.

"Shippo…what are you doing this for? Why have you changed?" asked Inuyasha, his voice teasing but deep down awestruck. Shippo walked away from him without answering, leaving only a shadow behind.

Sango stood up, fully healed, and holding Kirara in her arms. Miroku leaned in a sitting position against the cavern wall, cloak covering his bandages from the dampness. She walked up to the thinking Inuyasha and told him,

"Inuyasha, save Kagome, please. If I hear you failed, I'll…castrate you…slowly," she said dangerously, eyes looking into his, knowing well that Kikyo probably was there.

"Keh. Of course I'll save her," Inuyasha grumbled, angry at the plain fact that Sango made clear. Face set in determination and feet damp with water Inuyasha walked through the waterfall, never looking back…

"Shippo, tell us about this…Dark Cathedral?" asked Miroku, eyes looking up at him with a searing gaze that his question would not be ignored.

"What? Do you think you will be able to stop it?" questioned Shippo, blue eyes calculating the monk's gaze and turning stone. "Only those two can."

"Shippo, you may be able to refuse Hayasa, but not us," Sango piped up behind him, eyes also hard and angered at his sudden refusal, "Do not bid us away like them. We are your friends."

"Fine, I will tell you about the Black Cathedral, but I don't know that much," Shippo said, his old youthful faith returning to a brief moment as Kirara brushed against his leg. Sitting Indian style Shippo closed his eyes.

"The Dark Cathedral is where they used to sacrifice priestesses a long time ago," begain Shippo, "It was a sort of small cult of grand power that bathed the cathedral in the water bloodied by pure priestesses. Sometimes an impure or no longer virgin priestess would be tortured before being turned into a horrific statue as decoration for the cathedral. Most likely Naraku and/or Kikyo have taken her, because one of the participants in a certain ceremony will receive power over the priestess and bend her to their will. Or else, the priestess will be removed of her powers and the powers will be handed to the participant. Worst case is that the priestess dies and they use her blood to awaken the angel of death. But, there are many exceptions and infinite possibilities."

"What is this "certain" ceremony?" questioned Miroku.

"The ceremony of Lost Innocence," stated Shippo.

"Lost Innocence?" asked Sango, sitting by Miroku as Kirara leapt into Shippo's open arms.

"It is when a pure heart and mind are poisoned with the truth of those surrounding the person. This results in an awakening of their inner soul, but also makes them self-destructive, or simply, suicidal," Shippo remarked as a dark film seemed to cover Shippo's eyes. "Anyway, right now we can't help their decisions now. Yet, in case they make the right ones, we need to fight so the others will survive."

"What?" asked Sango sitting up abruptly knocking aside Miroku accidentally as he leaned on her shoulder.

"While Naraku and Kikyo focus on Inuyasha and Kagome, they will undoubtedly send minions to attack other demons. We must protect them at all costs," said Shippo standing up, knocking Kirara gently out of his arms.

"You don't have to fight, but I would like you to. Would both of you mind being leaders of the army?" asked Shippo.

"What?" shouted Miroku suddenly standing as well, head forward as if surprised.

"Well, Lord Shesshomaru's daughter it seems has returned using her powers. When Inuyasha received the Tetsiaga, Shesshomaru's daughter, Lirael, asked her mother to allow her here. Now, she has alliance with all the demons against Naraku. I shall lead the battle in the South, Miroku I hope will lead the western battle, Sango the east, and Lirael to the North which is the worst. You can pick your own soldiers to come along with you. She shall be here soon. So, what do you say?" he continued.

"Yes," said Sango nodding her head quickly without a doubt.

"What…" moaned Miroku softly. This was a big responsibility, he thought. "Of, course," was Miroku's final response.

"Thank you all. She's only a few feet away from here, so I want both of you to prepare. Sango…would you mind allowing me to borrow Kirara?" asked Shippo.

"No. Kirara, go with Shippo," Sango said, allowing her dress to fall and reveal the tight, aero-dynamic demon exterminator suit. Miroku tapped his staff against his head gently to calm himself from the nervous feeling coming to mind at the thought of leading an army.

"Shippo," asked a sing-song alluring voice from behind the waterfall.

Shippo's pack of wolves mixed with foxes snarled to attention as did the other demons including an irritated Hayasa whom stood and yawned in her hand.

"Pack, calm down," order Shippo striding forward to the waterfall. He touched the necklace hanging down his chest and the waterfall moved backward. After a moment the water disappeared up, as if it was never there. Looking ahead Miroku and Sango saw that a young woman stood there... being followed by hordes of her army. Her hair was a long, white flowing veil down her shoulders and sharp golden eyes, her ears were like her mother's though. She was an even more feminine version of Shesshomaru. Even though Shesshomaru had died with his same clothes she had somehow found an exact match for her curving body. The only missing subject was a small demon like Jaken following her.

"Shippo."

"Lirael, welcome," remarked Shippo bowing to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Soon, but just a moment," said Shippo.

"Of course," said Lirael emotionless. Shippo walked toward Sango and lifted the necklace of his neck, over his head and handed it to her.

"Tell Kagome I'll miss her," said Shippo, "We'll leave half of the army here. Goodbye." He walked away before turning back and giving his lost Cheshire cat smile to them, "Don't worry, Kirara will come back." Quickly he sprint away, leaving with the leader Lirael whose eyes matched her father's.

Moments later after watching the whole precision of splitting the army equally, Sango and Miroku realized what he had meant. Shippo wasn't coming back.

Inuyasha walked as the scroll instructed, past the torn village they had stayed in just days before happily. Bodies were still laid with bugs buzzing on them to feast. Past that massacre he walked through the forest where Kagome and Kikyo first had their brief confrontation alone. Finally, after a day of running endlessly almost burning away his lungs completely Inuyasha saw the end of the forest. There ahead of him was Naraku's laboratory…no longer in ruins.

The metallic pieces no longer lay upon each other like thrown toys, but intricately placed together, going straight up. Almost like a straight metal pillar with no entrance, but at the top was another story. Almost white pink fire fought against the purple-veined pink fire sprouting at top. The whitish pink seemed to complete and protect the atmosphere of the jewel's world.

"Kagome," echoed Inuyasha running up to the foreboding pillar. Once reaching the tall structure he unsheathed the Tetsiaga and twirled the sword to show off before slamming the full blade into the side of the metal. It screamed which hurt Inuyasha's ears to an almost impossible extent. Quickly he leapt onto the blade himself, arched his claws and struck into the metal hanging on. Finally he used his feet to grab the blade and toss it up to his free hand. Thus, he continued the switch off until sweat dripped in large, squat drops into his face causing his eyes to burn. Suddenly he slipped.

Flipping his lower body up as he fell backwards, Inuyasha grabbed the sword with his feet, clasping it tightly. Crunching his upper body up, Inuyasha managed to grab the blade and almost cut his hands with it. Then he pushed his body up and onto the wide blade. There he lay, arms and legs hanging off the sides of the Tetsiaga's blade. Yet, he only rested for a few moments before starting his old routine.

Sango stood in front of her quarter of the army, surveying the demons that smirked at her in a crude way as well as an irritated way that a human girl was ordering them, but Lirael had told them to follow her, so here they were. Suddenly she began to talk.

"My name is Sango of the demon exterminator ancestors, but lets forget about my ancestors. At this moment there are demons of Naraku attacking all four directions of this underground world, and we are to fight the eastern side. I want all of you to try your hardest to protect your future, not necessarily this world, the way things look, but your future…perhaps in the true world," Sango announced, eyes hard, like when she hides her feelings. This caused the demons to stir with uneasiness; most had only lived in this jeweled world under the ground, even if some were over a thousand years old. Naraku had ruled for so long over them all. Beside them Miroku gave his speech while adding a little joke that he kept from Sango to them, causing his army to begin laughing. Sango glared in his direction, she didn't want to be soft during war, the demon exterminator blood began to broil within her to make her almost invulnerable. The look made him gulp before he became serious as well, and without even a goodbye to weaken herself, Sango left with the army to the east.

"Almost there," Inuyasha said to himself as he looked up into the fire that threatened to purify him ahead. He didn't admit to himself that the thought scared him, but he clenched his teeth before leaping up into the fire and loosing the Tetsiaga out of the structure in one fluid movement.

Suddenly he smelled fire and opened his eyes to see the fire eating away at the Fire Rat protection he wore. Quickly in a panic he placed the blade underneath his feet and bounded hard off the blade to push himself up as he fell into a darkness ahead.

"Ohhh……." Inuyasha moaned grabbing his head, then looked up to see light ahead. Terribly weak, Inuyasha leaned against the sword and crawled up using the vines. Finally he reached the top and pulled himself up and over the edge before realizing he had been in a well and was now…in paradise.

Around him were beautiful weeping willows of young, a sea of Anna roses swaying in a slight breeze by a gentle lapping pond of water. In the pond was a small cove he saw were someone could sit and hide near the edge of the circle of weeping willows. Gently he walked forward and washed his face in the pond before he realized he could smell…blood and Kikyo. The first thought diminished his objective, 'Kikyo.'

Grabbing his sword with new purpose he ran towards the smell, leaving the scroll behind and didn't even realize that if he had the scroll, he would have been going in the same direction it showed. Branches slapped and scratched across his face making unfelt burns. He ran harder than ever towards her, towards Kikyo whom he thought was injured. Then as he began to worry even more he reached a large cathedral, black stone as if charred by a fire. Statues outside were horrific of women being tortured, the windows were bare of glass. Last to adorn the cathedral was a women turned to stone as a man 'hurt' her. As if the cathedral was proud of this, it was placed on the peak. At the moment Inuyasha smelled so much blood it was hard to tell if it was Kikyo's or someone else's. He walked forward, suddenly scared of what he would find, and afraid that he might be too late. Grunting gently he pushed the heavy iron doors apart and found he stood in a room with few pews and two aqueducts running together and up into a tiny circle. Ahead was an iron crucifix, and beside him was Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha almost gasped amazed she was there, her arm was bleeding profusely he saw and leaned forward to hold her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! Naraku made me attack you two, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?" she sobbed, hair falling forward onto his haori like a cascade of black river.

"Of course," he responded holding her tight, gently holding the wound that began to bleed less.

"Inuyasha…I always loved you, you know that, right?" she asked looking up into his golden eyes that began to shine at her question. She leaned closer and kissed him, grinning deep down, one eye opened to see Naraku invisible to Inuyasha, standing by a conscious, barely living Kagome.

Naraku smiled up at her as they kissed enjoying the immense pain splayed on her face watching Kikyo and Inuyasha. Gently he rubbed a side of her cheek touching the warm blood as she turned to look at him, eyes uncaring anymore. Sneering in his evil way he saw they had won, she had lost her innocence. Happily he lifted his head up to kiss her bloodied lips before ending the spell that had kept her alive and diminished their invisibility.

"Oh, Inuyasha," sneered Naraku out of the side of his lips as they smashed painfully against Kagome's whose were lifeless. Inuyasha looked up suddenly and saw Naraku. And Kagome. 'She's…bleeding!' Inuyasha realized and Kikyo began to laugh, placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"You fool, Inuyasha! Hahaha," she laughed as Naraku drew away from Kagome whose blood remained on his lips as Inuyasha began to die inside from realization of what had just happened.

"Kagome, NO!" Inuyasha leapt forward to slash at Naraku as he began to join Kikyo's insane laughing. Then he stopped as Naraku held out a hand an inch underneath her drooping chin.

"Inuyasha, I'll give you a deal. Give me Tetsiaga, and she'll live again, I'll bring her back. I wouldn't double-cross my own cousin, now," Naraku said almost laughing at Inuyasha's anger. Inuyasha wanted to scream and send Naraku to Hell, but knew that Kagome's life rested in that bastard's hands. Shaking with fury he held the blade out to Naraku watching the asshole's hands turn a red color before Kagome's head shot back up and she cried in pain. Naraku grabbed his prize and said, "Inuyasha, now that I have my prize, what do you want to give my love, Kikyo?"

Kikyo stood beside Kagome and grabbed her palm, etching a new bloody scar down the miko's worn left arm. "Inuyasha, I want you to come to Hell with me, now!" she screamed, her voice hideous. She didn't hold back her smoldering eyes of revenge as Kagome gently whimpered, trying to bite her lip to hold back her outburst.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then Kikyo before he walked forward to take Kikyo's hand. Kagome's head shot up, "NO!! Inuyasha! NO!!!" she screamed which surprised him as Kikyo glared at Kagome and slapped her face hard enough to make her head turn to the other direction. Suddenly Inuyasha leapt forward and slammed Kikyo into the wall, destroying the brick wall. Kikyo lay motionless on the dry, dead grass, unconscious.

"Hmm, Inuyasha I would strike you, but I did promise my cousin," remarked Naraku looking up at the red-eyed Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha realized Naraku kept calling Kagome, 'cousin'. His eyes turned gold again as he asked Naraku,

"Cousin?"

"Yes, Kagome is my cousin."

"But, she's only sixteen, and you're like almost a millennium."

"Shippo told you my story about my leading demon father Ryu and my legendary miko mother Midoriko, but he never told you about Anna did he?"

"Anna?"

"Anna was Kagome's mother a long time ago, Kagome's first life. Anna was also my aunt, Midoriko's sister. You see, Kagome is an old soul who died before she was suppose to."

"How?" Inuyasha asked suddenly intrigued, but cautiously watching both Kikyo and Naraku.

"Midoriko, plainly, was a fake. She asked help from her younger sister Anna constantly and even in the beginning took praise from what actually was Anna's work. In the beginning it was a mistake, but the family began to praise her endlessly so it continued. Then the family decided to refuse acknowledgement of Anna because she was 'lazy' and believed humans and demons should live together in peace. So Anna left, with Midoriko following her. Soon Midoriko became infatuated with Ryu and slept with him; it was nothing but lust really. Which surprises me because it is said Anna was also the beauty, then again I believe that may have been the night she married Kagome's father Ian. Ian had no special powers at all; he was the best samurai in the land though. But, as I said their family disliked the idea of their family becoming relative to any demons so Midoriko asked Anna to keep the secret, so no one really knows much about what happened between them. My mother was a wimp when it came to truth and refused to kill Ryu, because truth be told, she knew he was stronger than her and begged her sister to come.

So, Anna came to her forlorn sister and aided her, killing Ryu, but then as she turned to strike me with tears in her eyes my mother stabbed her in the back. It was beautiful, to see the unbelief on such blue innocent eyes and red splaying across her pink kimono. Ian completed the chain of death by striking my mother as well. I began to reach for my power than, because I didn't care that my mother had died, but I wanted to kill someone myself to see how it felt. So I did. That is when Kagome came running out of the bushes where she had followed her parents and hid. Her tears meant nothing to me, but then she began to rock back and forth, chin touching her chest, and she was silent. However, her lips trembled from holding back the pain as she held her mother's raven hair, blood falling onto her hands. Yet, when she touched her father's strong hands she felt the cold, dead skin, and screamed. That's when she killed me. Her scream sent me to Hell, but killed her as well, much before she was suppose to die. But, before my parents died their souls gave me the red jewel which rescued me from Hell and Kagome's gave her a white jewel which resurrected her soul to be reborn. Still, she'll never be what Anna was," finished Naraku walking past Inuyasha, tapping his fingers on his newly acquired Tetsiaga. Gently he picked up the unconscious Kikyo and looked up at Inuyasha.

"This is not over Inuyasha. Just because I let her live, doesn't mean Kikyo will have to. And I never said I would let you live," remarked Naraku walking into a deserted, dark forest away from the cathedral. Inuyasha watched them go, contemplating what Naraku just said as he first untied the wire around Kagome's neck and cringed at the whimper and red line go across. Next came the wrists and then under the chest, which at some point he would have concentrated on a little longer if she hadn't been so hurt. Then the hips before finally ripping away the wire across her ankles which caused her to fall forward, but he caught her lightly. Quickly he wrapped his haori around her before they left, catching the scent of salt water in the air mixing with her blood.


	13. Birth Of Death

Hello my lovely, exquisite fans!! I'm so happy right now I could pee my pants…um…to late...

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?

Me: What?

Inuyasha: You don't know how to use the toilet!

Me: Of course I do, it was a joke S-T-U-P-I-D!

Inuyasha: Yeah, right! Why do you smell funky then?

Me: THAT'S YOU AHOLE!

Inuyasha; sniffs himself Wow…oops…

Chapter 13: Birth of Death

Kagome lay on the field of Anna roses, their stems tingling against her skin softly. Inuyasha sat nearby, having already tended to her wounds he wished to hold her, but knew that would not only hurt her and open the wounds, yet also hurt her emotionally. It was a strained silence, with only her soft breathing as her lips brushed against another petal. The pure pond water was tinged with her blood, but was clearing again as they were thinking. She thought of her torture, her history, and their kiss. He thought of the way she lay, so broken and vulnerable like a puppy abused by its master. Gently he touched her cheeks as her eyes flutter closed as she fell asleep. However, tears trickled down her cheek and her eyes shot open once he touched her. In great pain she rotated herself so that he faced her back and she became curled like as if she was still in her mother's womb.

"Kagome," he whispered, almost sounding like a whimper.

"I'm not Kagome," she said, voice cracking like static, "Kagome died."

He leaned forward, then remembered her first reaction and sat back, eyes closing, almost close to tears, which of course would never fall.

"Leave this soul to rot alone to be kept company with the weeping willows, themselves," she moaned, tracing a rose with her fingertip that shook slightly.

"No. I won't leave you, I came here for you…" he stopped as she turned to face him, blue eyes as emotional as his brother's during a visit.

"You came for Her. I know Inuyasha, you came for her. I'm sorry I interfered. At least allow me to die with dignity," she cried, eyes beginning to fill with fresh tears.

"I came for you!" he shouted, Kagome silenced herself, deciding that she would never make him feel bad or allow him to see her cry.

Silence was her response before he began to shake with anger at himself. Then he leapt into the air, into the trees, killing many as he winded by, finally coming back to face her.

"Please, Kagome, don't give up," he said grabbing her hand which she kept limp.

"Inuyasha, I never gave up. It's just you also never gave up on her return. One of us has to learn, so it seems I must. There will never be an 'us' or 'our future'. I hate this, but it seems, like Naraku said, I died before my duty, yet this time I won't," said Kagome eyes their normal cheer, trying to fake happiness that Inuyasha began to fume over. Silently she turned over, releasing his hand and falling into a dreadful sleep, leaving an Inuyasha that lived in the past and withheld the present to complicate the future.

During the night Kagome crept through the forest, taking his haori off so that her scent was still there and once he awoke he cried out like a wolf in sadness. Then as quick as possible he searched for her in this unknown territory until leaping between the fires, in hope of finding her there.

Kagome watched him leap down in the shadows of a bush, similar to the one she had seen her parents die from the past. Quietly she walked back to the pond before falling in the roses, a tall, curvy woman standing above her, before holding her head like a mother would.

"Anna?" moaned Kagome as the woman pressed a gentle hand to Kagome's fevering forehead.

"Kagome, you are ill. I'm so sorry about everything. Your father is still in Heaven I'm afraid. Something painful will happen to you soon. A…transformation I suppose. I'm so sorry for all of this…it's my entire fault. After this transformation you won't hurt anymore, but…I must know now. Do you want to end this?"

"Mother?"

"Kagome, do you wish to end this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me now, if you want to end this horrific future and promise them a beautiful life. If not you can come back to us…you can be saved…"

"No."

"What?"

"I will end this. This is my future," Kagome rasped as the woman's black hair fell forward like a shield from the outside world.

"I love you, sweetie, and always will. Never forget that," said the sad mother, crying softly before she disappeared.

Kagome lay for a moment…then it began…

"Sliver, take that one out!" screamed Sango as sweat dripped down her red cheeks and the snake-like demon next to her chanted a spell to obliterate a Chimera whom kept killing the others off like beetles. Swiftly she killed a tengu sweeping down in front of them with her horikatsu (crap, I forgot the spelling) before another cat demon leapt beneath the boomerang to catch her. Barely making it, she slashed at it with her katana as another demon of hers attacked around. The smell of blood was stronger than the demon's ferocity as they slashed at each other, the perfection of carnage. Sango's hair was stained with blood that dried in crusts from the blazing sunlight, her face painted with demon blood like an Indian tribe of America.

Miroku himself was fighting against a horde of demons that overpowered most of his demons easily as if they were paper. Quickly he used his kazana (F&K!! Is that the word?)to suck in many of the enemy's ranks before sucking in many poison insects. The others watched in amazement, but Miroku fell to one knee, his head pitched forward in pain as the hole began to rip into his hand. Suddenly he collapsed, three demons sacrificed themselves to close the wind tunnel and the army sent him to the back as they fought against the enemy.

Shippo rode on Kirara like Death itself, easily slaying tens of demons in seconds. Then he leapt off her once he found the enemy's size manageable before screaming to her,

"Go help Miroku! He probably isn't doing too well," groaned Shippo ripping apart demons. Both armies here were pretty much the same and would end up with no victor probably, but if she stayed…

Kirara faltered for a moment before Shippo screamed at her once more. Shippo returned to fighting as the demons attacked, watching her leave out of the corner of his eyes and for a moment his eyes were childish. A tear streaked his bloody cheek like a sore before he ripped apart another demon, the taste of its blood staining his mouth. Soon he almost seemed to froth blood at the lips.

Lirael was having no problem at all. Their sides were equal, but the daughter of Shesshomaru, half-breed or not, held great power almost equal of her grandfather. One sweep of her own sword called Tecsiega destroyed the front rank of the demon's army. However one cast a sword at her and sliced at her left arm, causing it to become limp for a moment. Pissed beyond belief she didn't hold back as before, she shifted into BTCH form, canines sharpened to slice hair she growled before leaping onto Naraku's army like toys.

Kagome began to cry again, but not from heartbreak. The back pain had started again…and it wouldn't stop. Suddenly she heard a rip and a second later she screamed in pain louder than anything else in the world, screaming until her voice went hoarse. It continued to rip, this pain was unbearable. Unknown to her, two thick white bones pierced through her skin, stuck with fresh blood. Tears began to fall like tidal waves down her cheeks as the bones began to unfold as they came out, white feathers adorning them and unfurled from their coiled position. Then she twitched a felt a movement in her back she never experienced before…wings.

Not only had she grown wings…her eyes were black pools swirling with stars and suddenly her face was expressionless. Her soft brown hair became black, but her wings enlarged, staying a white brilliance. Suddenly she stood, eyes beginning to contrast to the light, following Inuyasha's path to the Underground World. In her path the roses lay burnt and scorched, grass obliterated, and weeping willows bowing father in sadness…

Sorry, I'm tired for a moment…but there will be MAJOR ending…soon…maybe the fifteenth chapter or so…promise!

Oh…I just got Shadow Hearts: Covenant for X-Mas and I was wondering if anyone knew what the good ending for shadow hearts was like? Cause I beat the game and restarted it because I forgot something so I got the bad ending where Alice dies. I liked Alice, but I hope Karin and Yuri get something together since Alice die…hm..I JUST GOT AN IDEA…okay…new fanfic starting in mind…

SORRY FOR BABBLING!!

Inuyasha: SHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT UP!

Me: No.

Inuyasha: fumes

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: SHUT UP! I want to hear her talk! Besides, I'll kick your ass with these Fcking wings if you don't! I thought Shadow Hearts was a good game, too.

Inuyasha: I bet it sucks.

Kagome & Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! take a razor and shave his hair off completely and make him a pink dog collar that says 'I'm so pretty


	14. For any confused people

To I'll try to have my stories more collected next time, sorry. But for now, I'll write a small review of what's happened: WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!WARNING

Kagome and Sango are two teenagers kidnapped from a normal suburb, like Bradley, Illinois, by the evil, eon old demon Naraku whom at first mistakes Kagome for Kikyo, his lover of years ago. Kagome and Sango are rescued by their friend Miroku who seems to know Naraku's underground world made by the red jewel quite well. While escaping they discover Inuyasha, Kikyo's other love? Thus, the love triangle is confusing.

Inuyasha attacks Kagome, believing Naraku's words that she is Kikyo whom tricked him. Realizing his mistake he helps them out of Naraku's prison…then Kikyo appears and before that they are also attacked by demons. Mysteriously, Kagome found the way out as well as saving them from Kikyo's destructive powers.

Suddenly afterwards…Kagome is resting while gaining intolerable back pain from nowhere. Inuyasha and Kagome have a small moment of peace before they set out with their friends again, however Shippo is no longer along since he has been given to his sister Hayasa. The reason for this travel is to visit the wise Myouga to learn about Naraku and Kagome's pain.

Miroku listens to his wise words as Sango leaves with her new pet summoned, the grand, PPPPPPUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR-FECT Kirara, and Inuyasha to recover Tetsiaga. Once there, Sango leaves Inuyasha when Toutousai warns the village is in danger. Inuyasha meanwhile goes on the quest and meets Jaken whom gives him a test.

In the village the whole town is slaughtered and Kagome is kidnapped. Miroku and Sango are saved by the new pack mixed with wolves and foxes. Their leader is Shippo who beat Kouga for insulting his sister. He tells the healing Miroku and Sango of the past. Inuyasha also finds their hiding cavern and listens as well after gaining Tetsiaga.

But…in the darkness Kagome is tortured by Naraku and Kikyo. Soon Inuyasha comes for her and realizes that she is related to Naraku from long ago. Midoriko was a fake and the real priestess was Kag's mother Anna. To gain Kagome's life back Inuyasha gives Naraku the Tetsiaga.

Also, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Shesshomaru's half-breed daughter Lirael fight a war against the onslaught of Naraku's demons. Miroku becomes heavily injured while Lirael barely breaks a sweat fighting.

In the upper world Inuyasha looks for Kagome by going through the well and past the fires back to the lower world. Kagome makes a choice and ends up with wings…

Sorry for any confusion. Sincerely

-pale-darkness


End file.
